Soul Mate
by waiting.for.summer
Summary: Greg seeks his soul mate with help from his friends, but circumstances make things interesting. Slightly AU, but nothing too out there. Please read and review, but be nice. My first attempt at fan fiction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"He looks sad," the graying man stated, looking out the window at the young man who stood with sagging shoulders staring into the desert.

His wife approached and followed his gaze out the glass. "No, that's loneliness, not sadness. But I guess that being lonely is a strong reason for feeling sad." She leaned her head to her husband's shoulder and rubbed his arm distractedly.

"I thought that allowing him a career and having interaction with the outside world would help fill that need until he found his mate," the father spoke, "but evidently his need is too strong."

"Maybe we should just arrange something, like our fathers did for us," she murmured, her hand slowing, finally stopping at his elbow and holding it tightly.

"He is not us, Catherine, and even though our union was arranged and we came to love each another, we still had the need to find our true soul mates and add them to our family." Her husband lowered his head to look into her worried eyes.

Catherine turned her head back to the window and sighed. "Well, that's true. It would have been so easy if his soul mate would have been part of our 'family', but since that is not the case I fear that he will have to search out the other 'families' to see if there is someone out there that could make him happy."

Her husband nodded his head, but warned, "Greg needs to find out if his soul mate is out there at this point in his life. It could be, of course, that it may be decades or more before his mate is even born. Sometimes living such an extended life can wreak havoc with our personal lives."

"What if his soul mate is not out there? Do you think that, perhaps, there could be someone else who could ease his loneliness? Bring that smile back to his face? I miss that smile so much," said his mother, as a small whimper escaped her throat.

"Catherine, Greg will eventually find his mate and be the same carefree, happy man he has been in the past. Rest assured, even though he is having a difficult time of it right now, this time in his life is but a drop in the bucket of all the years he will live. He will find love and will be happy and content. Of that I am sure. And you know that I have never lied to you during all of our 150 years together."

"Oh, Gil," sighed the willowy blonde, as she placed her slender hand on his chest and returned her head to his shoulder. "We have to do something to help him, please!"

"I'm on it, Catherine. Let me talk to Vartann and see if something can be arranged with the other 'families'. If nothing else, maybe he can work out a visit with some of them and Greg can get a chance of finding out if his soul mate is out there waiting for him."

* * *

It was early in the morning and there was a knock on the oak door of the study. Grissom pushed his glasses up his nose and called out, "Come in, Greg."

"Hey, Dad. I had a message to stop in to see you when I got back from the lab. What's up?"

Gil looked up from his pile of papers and smiled at his son. Greg's ever unruly hair was sticking up in every direction, looking as if he had just crawled out of bed, instead of coming home from a professional job. His loud, orange-patterned shirt clashed badly with the lime green Chuck Taylor shoes. Gil just shook his head, Greg was a changeling, there was no doubt about that.

"Greg, Vartann and I have been discussing the need to make contact with the other 'families' and make sure everyone is still satisfied with all the conditions and ramifications associated with the last tribunal. As my son, and the 'prince' of our family, I would like you to accompany him and make yourself known to the other families. I don't anticipate there being any problems, but I would like to be aware if there are any rumblings out there. Could you arrange time off work?"

Greg rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed, "I do have a couple of weeks of available vacation time on the books. I guess I could use it for this. I didn't really have any plans to go anywhere. Let me check with my supervisor and see if I can work it out. What dates are you looking at?" He appeared resigned to the task and didn't offer up any resistance.

Gil grinned. "Nothing time specific. I can work around your schedule. Get me the dates you're available and I'll have Vartann make the arrangements."

* * *

Grissom walked up behind Catherine as she stood looking out the window of her bedroom. He glanced past her head out to the grounds surrounding the estate and saw Warrick and a handful of their other 'family' members sparring with staffs.

"I want to send Warrick and Sara along with Greg for emotional support, Catherine. Do you have a problem with me sending him?" Gil asked, knowing that it was really her choice, not his, as to whether Warrick would leave the estate.

"No. I understand that Vartann is needed to ensure Greg's safety, but he is not the most sympathetic soul out there, is he?" Catherine chuckled, turning and smiling at her husband.

"He was, at one time. Losing your soul mate can strip your emotions to the quick. Someday he'll be our soft-hearted Vartann again, but until then there's nobody I would trust more to protect Greg as he moves among the other 'families'."

"You're just a big old softy, Gil," said Catherine as she ghosted her hand over his cheek. "Are you going to be okay with Sara being gone for almost two weeks. I know you sleep better when she's with you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Catherine," said Gil as he moved to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and settling his head on her shoulder. "If I can't sleep alone, I'll just bunk with you. Didn't you wonder why I wanted to send Warrick, too?"

* * *

AN: None of these characters belong to me.

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I have the story completed and will upload the chapters soon. I would appreciate any constructive advice and will take it into consideration before uploading any new chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The small group stood beside the private jet as they said their good-byes. Greg hugged his mother and dad, then moved closer to Vartann to allow his parents to say farewell to their respective soul mates with a modicum of privacy.

Sara eased up to Gil and wrapped her arms around his waist as he enveloped her within his arms. The slight, dark haired beauty raised her eyes and lips to her love. He gratefully accepted what was offered and then rested his head on top of hers, just holding her close. Between them there was almost never a need for words.

Catherine looked into Warrick's green eyes and gave him a sad smile. He gently took her chin in his hand and lifted it so that he could catch her sigh with his full lips. As she pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and gave a sad sigh. "I'm gonna miss you, bad, Catherine," he whispered, his arms stealing around her back and pulling her in tight to his chest.

"I already miss you, Warrick," she returned. "Please look out for Greg. I'm really worried that this won't work out and he'll be worse off than before."

"No, that's not gonna happen, honey. I'm sure when we come back Greg will be happier than he's ever been. Have I ever lied to you?" Warrick rubbed his hands gently up and down Catherine's back.

"You've never lied to me, but I don't know that you can control this situation, Warrick. Just bring him back to me with his heart intact, please," she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

"Ready, everyone?" Vartann's voice cut into the romantic scene. "We want to get to Dallas before it gets too late."

* * *

As the jet headed towards Dallas, Vartann filled in the small group in on the 'Texas family'.

"Their wealth comes from oil and beef, probably more oil, than beef. But they use the pretext of a cattle ranch as their home base. Estimated numbers are close to three dozen, but as you know many family members never leave their home base and so there is no way of getting a true number."

"Are they aware there are four of us arriving today?" the young, brown-haired man asked, trying to appear interested in the whole situation, but actually doing his best to remain as uninvested as possible.

"Yes, and after our discussions they are planning a banquet in honor of the visit from the 'prince of the Las Vegas family'," stated Vartann. His grey eyes smiling at Greg.

"Wow, Greg. A banquet in your honor. Maybe there will be dancing girls and …Hey, wait, is Vartann smiling? He is! Vartann must like the idea of dancing girls." Warrick laughed. "Hey, Vartann, if there aren't any dancing girls at the banquet, maybe we can check out a club afterwards. What do you say?"

"I say that although dancing girls sound good, Warrick, I'm not the one going back and telling Catherine that I allowed you to openly ogle other women," joked Vartann.

Greg smiled at the interchange. He couldn't ever remember Vartann acting that light-hearted. Maybe getting out of Las Vegas would be good for the other gentleman. Perhaps he would find some solace while he was on this trip.

* * *

After checking into the hotel, showering, and changing his clothes, Greg looked into the bathroom mirror. His dad had asked him to leave the green shoes at home and urged him to try to dress somewhat conservatively while on this trip. He glanced down at his black silk shirt and slacks. They fit like a glove and he debated putting on a jacket, deciding against it remembering the heat outside.

He lifted a hand to his hair one last time, making sure the silken strands that looked helter-skelter and uncombed, were exactly where he had wanted them when he styled his hair after the shower. The blond tips of the brown locks looked very rakish along with the black ensemble.

Greg heard a knock on the door and knew Vartann was there waiting to drive the group out to the cattle ranch for the needed business. He sighed and went to open the door, best to get it over with.

"Okay, Vartann," he said as he opened the door, "let's get going and ease Dad's mind."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: These characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After meeting with the Texas 'family' and sitting through a seemingly unending banquet, Greg couldn't wait to leave the cattle ranch behind. He smiled politely at all the people he was introduced to, answered all the questions he was posed, and even managed to be courteous with the blonde-haired 'princess' of the reining family, but felt constrained and frustrated as the evening progressed.

When the patriarch of the family tried to insist that they all stay the night, Greg stepped up in front of Vartann and told the Texan quite clearly that he and his party had already made arrangements for the evening, but appreciated the thought and would pass that fact on to his father. There was no way Greg planned on staying anywhere close to this group for more than the time it took to get out the door.

At that point he thanked the hosting 'family' for allowing them to visit and extended an invitation for them to return the favor. Greg turned to Vartann and asked him to drive him back to the city. Saying their good-byes, Greg led the small party out of the dining hall and through the front entryway towards the door. He paused one last time to shake the hand of the man that was equal in status to his father and turned to leave.

Exiting the ranch house, Greg dove into the rear of their rental car and rested his head on the back of the seat, closing his eyes and grimacing. Sara slid in beside him and reached out for his left hand enclosing it in her own, draping her right arm behind his head and pulling him close.

"That was not a pleasant evening for you, was it, Greg?" Her soft voice, a balm to his wounded psyche.

"No, Sara. It felt like that old man was trying to shove his daughter down my throat. I sincerely believe, if we had spent the night there, he would have ushered her into my bed himself." Greg shuddered at the thought.

"You are probably right, Greg," said Warrick. "I think he's imagining a merging of two of the western families and the expanded power that would entail. Of course, she was a pretty little thing, if you like that type." He grinned into the rear view mirror back at Greg.

Greg smiled right back and said, "Not my cup of tea, Warrick. You're the one who prefers blondes. Hey Vartann, let's get back to civilization. I feel the need for some neon."

* * *

The silver BMW pulled to a stop in front of their hotel and Greg, Sara, Warrick and Vartann exited the vehicle. Vartann tossed the keys to the valet and told him that the car would not be needed the remainder of the evening. The group headed for the glass doors framing the brightly lit entryway when Greg stopped sharply, his body rigid and on alert.

His three companions looked at each other quickly and then scanned the area around them. Each of them silently acknowledged that they felt no danger connected to others of their kind and there was no visual danger of any other nature.

Sara leaned into the tall, young man and whispered, "What is it, Greg? What do you feel?"

"It feels as if I touched a hot wire, Sara. I'm not…," he paused and lifted his face to the sky, taking a deep breath. "Here… So close, Sara, so close. My mate, it has to be. The pull is overwhelming!" Greg uttered, looking at her excitedly.

"Greg, there are none of our kind anywhere near," explained Vartann, as he stepped closer to the young man. "It must be something else you're experiencing."

"No! I CAN feel it! This way!" Greg took off at a quick sprint down the sidewalk, stopping at each doorway, pausing to make directional changes when needed, his friends following closely behind. Vartann kept scanning the area as Greg marshaled forward seemingly unaware of his surroundings, Warrick and Sara flanking Greg one step behind.

Two blocks from the hotel Greg finally stopped in front of a bar, placing his hands on the large plate glass window, as if feeling for a vibration that would answer his unasked question. His eyes slowly closed and his entire body relaxed, look of acceptance on his face.

"In here. Now. At last!" Greg opened his eyes and looked at his friends, a huge smile transforming his features.

"Hey Greg, I don't think…." Warrick began.

"YES, Warrick. I don't have to think, I KNOW." Greg looked at his three associates and his face relaxed into a lazy smile, his light brown eyes gleaming. "My destiny is just inside this door and I can't wait to meet it."

He stepped forward and opened the heavy wooden door. Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold, his friends following in his wake.

* * *

AN: I know the last few chapters have been short, but there are longer ones coming up. ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

His eyes scanned the room, pausing and then focusing unerringly at a table surrounded by approximately a dozen people appearing to range in age from late 20's to mid 50's. The pull came stronger, almost physical. For the first time since the strange sensation of awareness had hit him, Greg faltered, hesitating, unsure of what to do next. He felt a hand on his elbow and heard Vartann murmur in his ear, "Let's get a table."

He allowed Vartann to propel him towards an empty booth, but remained standing while Sara and he slid to one side of the table. Warrick headed towards the bar and Greg rocked slowly up onto the balls of his feet and back down, his eyes still riveted on the table in the center of the room that had garnered his attention upon entering the bar.

"Greg, you should sit down," volunteered Sara. Greg nodded abstractly, but continued his perusal of the table, his eyes skimming each of the occupants, unable to determine the exact point from which the intense pull was emanating. He didn't think this powerful feeling was coming from any of the individuals facing his direction, believing that he would know his future mate's face upon seeing it. That left about half the table sitting with their backs to his gaze.

Warrick returned to their table and set four long-necks down, as he chuckled into the ear of his friend. "I heard at the bar that the people at that table are all police officers celebrating a big drug bust."

At that particular moment one of the men stood and walked towards the jukebox at the rear of the room. Greg noticed the change in atmosphere immediately, his eyes widening and following the tall figure as it moved further away from him. His gaze took in the wide shoulders that tapered down to lean hips, the easy, confident stride of the long legs encased in well worn jeans, and the dark hair that seemed to curl slightly at the collar of the snug black cotton tee shirt.

Without saying a word, Greg reached out and snagged one of the long-necks off the table and started off towards the jukebox, leaving his companions staring after him in amazement.

* * *

"Do you think we should…," Sara began, but quieted as Vartann placed his hand on her arm.

"Let's see what happens," he said, his concerned eyes following the son of his best friend as he crossed the crowded room.

"Well, well, well. This is an unexpected turn of events." Warrick's lips lifted in a slight smirk, as he cocked his head toward Vartann while still keeping his eyes on Greg. "You do realize that YOU are the one who is responsible for informing Gil and Catherine about any developments in regards to this assignment."

"Maybe he won't show an interest in Greg and the whole incident will be moot." Sara volunteered.

"How would that be better?" asked Vartann. "If Greg has determined that this man is his mate, what is going to happen if he is rejected? It's bad enough that he's not one of US, but if Greg's choice is not interested in a relationship with him, then things could become very difficult, very quickly."

Sara and Warrick nodded in agreement and Warrick settled down into the empty seat of the booth with his back against the wall and his body turned slightly to allow him to view the rear of the room.

* * *

Greg walked over to the back wall and leaned in slightly, resting his left hand on the jukebox. "Anything even remotely good on this machine?" he asked the tall man casually. As he spoke the dark haired man turned his head and glanced towards Greg.

"Depends on the type of music you like, I guess," answered the man, his dark brown eyes widening as he looked at Greg. "Who are your favorite artists? Or song?" He shifted his stance and turned more towards Greg, resting a lean denim-clad hip on the jukebox.

Greg acknowledged the other man's movement and gave a huge smile. "I went through a Marilyn Manson phase recently, but I like most anything. How about you?"

The dark haired man took in the newcomer's smile and felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on his chest. "Marilyn Manson! Oh man, I don't think we'd agree on what's good on this old jukebox. I'm more of a country music fan on my own, but I can listen to a wide variety when I'm out with friends. I'm Nick, by the way," said the Texan with a drawl that curled Greg's toes.

"Greg," he answered, shifting his beer to his left hand and holding out his right hand out towards the other man.

As Nick's hand reached out to respond to the offer of a handshake, Greg kept his eyes on the tall, handsome man hoping for a response to their first contact. As fingers and palms touched he felt a strong bolt of electricity shoot through his entire body slamming into his gut. A faint, but distinct stirring began in his tight slacks and he bit back a gasp. He noticed Nick's eyes widen and his nostrils flare at the initial contact, and resisted the urge to look down at the front of his mate's jeans. His mate. He was sure of it and was determined to not let the other man choose differently.

Greg continued to hold onto Nick's hand and Nick made no effort to pull it away. Greg shifted closer to Nick, standing side by side in front of the jukebox. "Well, let's check this out. There's got to be something on this thing that we can both agree on, don'tcha think?" He gave Nick a smile and then looked down at the music listings, noticing their entwined hands and gently stroked this thumb across the back of the other man's hand.

* * *

"Looks like Greg made it over the first hurdle," quipped Warrick, his green eyes dancing as he noticed the proximity of the two men standing at the jukebox. "I wonder if that guy can keep up with him for the entire race."

Sara grinned at the dark skinned man across from her. "I do believe that man is built for marathon racing, Warrick. But if you tell Gil I said that, I may have to kill you."

Vartann just smiled at the interchange between his family members, never taking his gaze off the couple across the room. His mind was trying to piece together what he was going to tell Greg's parents about this new development. He also made a mental note to have the visits to the remaining families canceled. There was no need to leave Dallas in the morning. Greg had close to two weeks vacation time coming and Vartann wanted to be sure Greg used that time to his advantage here in Dallas.

* * *

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em!

Hope the spacing of the song lyrics came out okay. It looked really funky in the document manager, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I know I said that I recently went through a Marilyn Manson phase, but I'm really eclectic in my musical selections. My iPod has everything on it from Frank Sinatra to heavy metal to Hank Williams, Jr." Greg announced. He reached up and set the forgotten long-neck bottle on top of the jukebox and began strumming the fingers of his left hand across the acrylic face of the machine.

Greg tilted his head towards Nick and shot him a lingering look as he realized that their entwined right hands rested against the other man's firm abdomen. Nick stood unmoving, appearing to be in a deep thought, or perhaps shock. Shaking his head slightly, Greg looked back down at the song listings displayed in front of him. There was a song that would work! With a nudge of his shoulder against Nick's, Greg said, "Leann Rimes, she's country, right, Nick?"

"Yeaaahh," stammered Nick, slowly regaining his composure, "I have several of her cd's. Is there a song on here of hers that you like?" At last Nick had the feeling that he had touched back down to earth. Moments before he had felt his entire being spinning out of control and all because of the touch of this handsome, young man with the caramel-colored eyes and heart-breaking grin. He felt the slight pressure of the hand still surrounding his own and smiled, turning his face to meet Greg's. "If you give me back my hand, I'll put some money in this bad boy and we can make a few selections."

Greg looked carefully at Nick's face and replied, "Only if you promise this won't be the last time we touch tonight."

Nick's breathing hitched a fraction and he felt his next breath coming out almost in a gasp. "Can't make any promises at this point, but I'm definitely allowing for the possibility," he responded. He continued to gaze into the eyes of the man dressed all in black and felt his loins quicken in response to his inspection.

Greg grazed his thumb over the back of Nick's hand once again and turned both hands until his was facing upwards. Turning towards Nick, he covered the other man's hand with his left, enclosing it between his own. "I feel it too, Nick," he said with a smile. "Let's see where the evening takes us, okay?"

"Sounds like a really good plan, Greg." Nick gave the young man's hands a squeeze before removing his right hand from the warm embrace. He placed his left hand on Greg's lower back and slid his right into his own pocket, pulling out some single bills. "Let's get to know each other, starting with the music we like."

"I know the first two I want to select," Greg grinned, punching in both selections from the same artist. "I hope you like Bon Jovi."

"I thought you said something about Leann Rimes earlier." Nick bent down to look at the listings closer.

"It's a duet, Nick. I thought you'd know it since you like country. Bon Jovi did an album with country influences a couple of years back. One of the tracks was a duet with Leann Rimes. It's really great, but then I am partial to all Bon Jovi's music."

At that point the music began playing and Greg stopped talking so that Nick could hear the lyrics.

It might be hard to be lovers

But its harder to be friends

Baby pull down the covers

Its time you let me in

Maybe light a couple candles

I'll just go ahead and lock the door

If you just talk to me baby

Til we ain't strangers anymore

Greg felt Nick's left hand still resting on his lower back, his fingers tensing and relaxing, probably unconsciously. He really wanted to know what was going on behind those chocolate colored eyes, but did not know this tall Texan well enough to read his emotions. So he just continued to watch Nick's face hoping for something, anything to give him a clue as to that the other was thinking.

Lay your head on my pillow

I sit beside you on the bed

Don't you think its time we say

Some things we haven't said

It ain't too late to get back to that place

Back to where, we thought it was before

Why don't you look at me

Til we ain't strangers anymore

Nick knew that this was one of those moments that could make or break this, whatever this was. The young man in front of him was so still, but Nick could almost swear that he was moving, vibrating at a higher frequency than the human eye could detect. Nick had the feeling that he was being pulled into a vortex being produced just for him.

Sometimes its hard to love me

Sometimes its hard to love you too

I know its hard believing

That love can pull us through

It would be so easy

To live your life

With one foot out the door

Just hold me baby

Til we ain't strangers anymore

Greg held his hands to the top of his thighs, afraid if he allowed them to lose the tether of his own body that he would be running them over Nick's body without restraint, not caring that he was in a bar full of people. He wanted this man. No needed him, so badly. He wouldn't scare him off.

So lets get down to it baby

There ain't no need to lie

Tell me who you think you see

When you look into my eyes

Let's put our two hearts back together

And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor

Make love with me baby

Til we ain't strangers anymore

Nick kept his eyes on Greg's face the entire song, searching for any clue that he was being played. The only emotion he could honestly see reflected in those amazing eyes was want, or perhaps, need. Oh, there was most definitely an element of lust, but it wasn't the lust of a quick fuck against the wall or blow job in a backseat. It was a look of lust that warranted an entire night, or if he was lucky, of many nights.

Nick watched the tip of Greg's tongue pull his bottom lip slightly inside his mouth as he gently bit down on his lower lip. He thought that Greg looked a little scared, not of him, but of the way he was, or was not reacting to the song selection. He wanted to reassure the concerned young man that everything was going to be alright, but at this point he was still unsure himself. Oh, he was definitely interested, but knew he was tired of the bar scene and one night stands that many of his coworkers favored.

He raised his hand up to Greg's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across the man's lower lip. "Don't," he whispered. "Let me do that later."

* * *

Warrick returned to the table with their third round of drinks and a large bowl of popcorn. He slid back to his spot against the wall and turned his head back towards the rear of the room.

"Hungry, Warrick?" asked Sara, reaching across for her drink and snagging a handful of the popped kernels.

"Not really, Sara, but I always enjoy popcorn when I'm watching a good show," he countered, looking around at her with a grin.

"You guys are really juvenile," Vartann grumbled, his eyes scanning the room for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Compared to you we are juveniles, Vartann. We aren't more than 300 years old," joked Warrick.

"Age brings quality, Warrick. I'm a fine wine and you, my dear fellow, are a close approximation of a supermarket vino with a screw top lid," Vartann quipped, smiling at his brother over the rim of the bottle he was tipping towards his mouth.

"Huh, fine wine, eh?" Warrick snorted. "Well, I guess the next round's on you, old man. I always stop at buying anyone more than three drinks unless I'm getting a little sumpin' sumpin' for my trouble." He waggled his eyebrows at the older man with an enormous grin.

Sara chuckled out loud. "There is definitely something to this Dallas air. We gotta get out of Vegas more often."

* * *

As the first song ended, Nick stroked his hand from Greg's cheek to the nape of his neck, gently threading his fingers through the silken strands of hair resting along his collar. "I like your first selection, Greg. I can't wait to hear your second."

Greg leaned his head back into the other man's hand, lifting his chin and exposing his neck in the process. "Glad you enjoyed it, Nick. I'm hoping you like the second song just as much," he replied as the opening strains of the more upbeat song began.

Rainy night and we worked all day

We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay

We got something they can't take away

Our love, our lives

Close the door, leave the cold outside

I don't need nothing when I'm by your side

We got something that'll never die

Our dreams, our pride

My heart beats like a drum (all night)

Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)

And I'll never let go cause

There's something I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby

And baby, I was made to be your man

We got something to believe in

Even if we don't know where we stand

Only God would know the reasons

But I bet he must have had a plan

Cause you were born to be my baby

And baby, I was made to be your man

Nick swept his eyes over Greg's face and down to his exposed neck. He could see the pulse beating there and felt the strongest urge to lower his head and run his tongue over the spot where the shoulder and neck met. Taking a deep breath he raised his eyes back of to those lighter brown eyes that continued to gaze at him with a mixture of concern, desire and wonder.

Light a candle, blow the world away

Table for two on a TV tray

It ain't fancy, baby that's OK

Our time, our way

So hold me close better hang on tight

Buckle up, baby, it's gonna be a bumpy ride

We're two kids hitching down the road of life

Our world, our flight

If we stand side by side (all night)

There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)

And I'll know that you'll be alive

In my heart till the day I die

Cause you were born to be my baby

And baby, I was made to be your man

We got something to believe in

Even if we don't know where we stand

Only God would know the reasons

But I bet he must have had a plan

Cause you were born to be my baby

And baby, I was made to be your man

As the song played the two men continued to look into the other's eyes, barely blinking. Greg moved closer to Nick and rested his palms on the chest of the more solidly built man. Nick continued to card the fingers of his right hand through Greg's hair and as the song came to a close, he used that hand to gently pull Greg's face closer to his, sliding his left hand to the slender man's hip.

Nick leaned in and brushed his lips softly over the bottom lip that was once again being abused by it's owner. "I asked you not to do that, sweetie. If it puffs up any bigger, I'm gonna have a real problem over here."

Greg let out a small whimper and closed his eyes as his future mate eased back, breaking the cocoon of privacy. The sights and noises of the crowded barroom surrounded him once again. He gathered his thoughts together and opened his eyes, looking at the countenance of the other man. "Are you going to pick a couple of songs, Nick. I'd love to hear something you really like to listen to," he said with a sigh.

Nick looked carefully at the questioning man and cocked his head slightly. "Before I make my choices I have a couple of questions for you, Greg. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, anything you want to ask, I'll answer truthfully. Not hiding much here, Nick. Putting everything out there for the world to see. Literally." He chuckled shifting his stance to ease the discomfort in his silk slacks.

Nick smiled at the response and shook his head slightly. "What exactly are you looking for tonight, Greg? Is this going to be just a one night stand, a quick tumble to ease the boredom of a lonely night?" asked the dark haired man hesitantly, afraid of the answer he might receive. "Because if this is only…."

Nick didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Greg silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. "I'm looking for forever, Nick. My missing half. My promise of the future. My mate for the rest of my life. I walked in here tonight and fell hard. I'm looking for you. And I'm really, really, really hoping that you're looking for the same thing. And that the someone that fulfills your missing half, is me."

* * *

Both songs by Bon Jovi. The first is Til We Ain't Strangers Anymore and the second is Born to Be My Baby.

Constructive criticism or positive feedback encouraged. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who have taken the time to review or put this on their story alert. And thanks to janet1982 who made it a favorite! The story is finished, but of course I still mess with each chapter before I post it. :) I plan to put up a chapter a day until it's completed, unless of course life interrupts, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Greg paused and searched the brown eyes across from him. "I don't do one night stands, Nicky. I haven't been with anyone in over five years. I almost stopped looking, but tonight I felt a pull I have never experienced before." He ran his right hand up Nick's chest and stroked his finger tips against the strong jaw line. "Never even been attracted to a man before. You're my first, and I hope my last."

Nick's eyes widened and the blonde-tipped man felt the pulse under his thumb jump as Nick fought to control the emotions that simple statement evoked. "I'm not into one night stands either. Can't say you'd be my first, Greg," rasped Nick, "but I hope any experience I've gained along the way makes this a night to remember for you. Because I am definitely interested in seeing where this is going and I don't want to wait as long as it will take to select and play two more songs. Maybe we can listen to my music another time."

"I think," Greg smiled, "that I like your selection already. Let's get out of here, cowboy."

"My truck....," began Nick.

"My hotel is just two blocks away," interrupted Greg. "I definitely think proximity is the better choice right now." He ran his hand down the other man's arm and entwined his fingers with Nick's. "I just have to say good-bye to my friends. Would you like to meet them?"

"Right about now I'd follow you anywhere, as long as it doesn't take too long. I don't know what you've done to me tonight, but if I don't get my hands and lips on you soon I think I'm gonna explode, G," answered Nick.

"Let's go meet the family, metaphorically speaking," joked Greg, "and then get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"They're headed this way," said Sara. "I can't wait to meet this guy. I've never seen Greg look or act this way before."

"They're probably headed out of here soon," said Vartann. "I hope he doesn't decide to go anywhere with this guy until we can check him out. I really don't want to tail him across town to this guy's place. If he is a cop, he'll probably notice us following. Shit! I can't even get the car from the valet in time to cover Greg's ass!"

"Maybe they'll just go to the hotel, Vartann," joked Warrick. "I don't think they are gonna want to spend too much time on the road tonight."

"I'll ask them to walk me back to the hotel," said Sara. "I'll say that you two want to stay here longer. That way one of us will be with them until Greg gets back to his room and you two can follow behind and watch our backs."

"Great plan, Sara. Let's try that," returned Vartann as he shifted his eyes up at Greg's return to the table. "Hey, Greg, decided to come back and grace us with your presence, huh?"

"Very funny, Vartann," said Greg as he pulled Nick up alongside his body. "This is Nick. Nick, this Warrick, Sara, and Vartann. They are like my extended family, always poking their noses into my personal business."

"Oh, you know you love us," smirked Sara. "It's nice to meet you, Nick. You certainly put a big smile on our little Greg's face tonight. I haven't seen him this animated in way too long."

"Nice to meet you, Sara," returned Nick, "and you too, Warrick and Vartann, is it? Well, he's put a smile on my face tonight too. He appears to be someone very special." Nick turned to look at Greg with a soft sexy grin.

"Awwww," said Sara. "You two are just too cute."

'Hey, Vartann. I'm heading back to the hotel," said Greg, meeting the older man's eyes and lifting his chin slightly in a gesture of wanting to be in command but afraid of being treated like a child.

"Great, Greg," interjected Sara. "I have a little headache and was wanting to head back too, but these guys wanted to stay for another round. Could you two just make sure I get back to my room safely?" She met Nick's eyes. "I know I'd feel a lot safer with one of Dallas' finest as an escort. We heard about the drug bust at the bar," she added as an after thought in case Nick wondered how she knew he was with the police department.

Nick smiled at the dark haired woman and decided then and there that he definitely liked her. She showed her support of Greg without reserve. "Then let's get you back there right away, gorgeous, and let these fine gentlemen have a little male bonding time." He nodded his head towards Warrick and Vartann, "Nice to meet you fellows. I expect I'll be getting to know you two better at a later time."

"I hope so," said Warrick with a huge smile.

"Take care on the way back to the hotel, Greg," replied Vartann. "Nice to meet you, Nick." He stretched out his hand towards the Texan and was pleased by the strong grip he received in return.

"Let's go then," Sara grinned, as she climbed over Vartann to leave the booth. She moved between the two men and linked her arms with theirs. "See you two bar hounds in the morning," she called over her shoulder as the trio exited the bar.

* * *

"Let's give them a few seconds and then I want to be no more than half a block behind them," said Vartann.

"Something bothering you, man?" Warrick questioned.

"I'm not sure. Are you feeling anything, Warrick?"

Warrick closed his eyes and relaxed his face, after a few moments his eyes snapped open. "Yeah, I think we have company closing in fast, Vartann. Let's get out of here quick. Greg's emotions are all crazy tonight, he's not gonna hone in on them."

"God, I hope Sara is staying alert," Vartann replied as he bolted towards the door with Warrick close at his heels.

* * *

"Your city is beautiful, Nick," Sara said, making conversation as the group ambled down the sidewalk. "I apologize for intruding on your walk back to the hotel. After watching you two back at the bar, I imagine if I wasn't here you'd both be running down the street like you were competing in an Olympic time trial."

Nick stopped the forward momentum of the small group and looked down at the joking female, chuckling out loud. "You really do speak your mind, don't you, Sara?"

Sara looked up at the handsome man and shrugged her shoulders. "If your going to be around Greg for any length of time, you're going to get to know all of his extended family really well. We kinda stick together. Might as well make the first impressions correct."

"Don't like artifice, Sara. Maybe it's the law and order in me, but I like knowing that what I see is what I get," nodded Nick.

"Okay, guys," Greg interjected. "Remember me?" They both turned towards the young man who was almost strumming with impatience. "Can we get moving here?"

"Impatient much, G?" asked Nick with a smile. He looked at the other man and leaned across Sara to capture Greg's cheek with his free hand. "Haven't forgotten you, beautiful. Just trying to be social with your friend here."

Greg smiled at Nick and sighed, "It's okay, Nicky. I guess I've just been waiting such a long time for this." Their eyes were glued together and it seemed as if the remainder of the world had disappeared.

"God, G. I didn't think I could get any harder until your…"

"Sara, Greg!" Vartann's voice came from behind them, tense and commanding. Suddenly Warrick was standing by Greg's side and Vartann stepped in front of the group, scanning the street and sidewalk between them and the hotel.

"What is it, Warrick?" Sara asked, looking back and forth between him and Vartann.

"We have company, Sara." He looked quickly at her and, viewing the question in her eyes, answered, "Probably members of the Dallas family. They might not have liked the idea that Greg wasn't interested in the possibility of bedding their princess and merging our groups."

"Shit," bit back Sara. "Vartann, let's get Greg off the street, now!"

Vartann laughed darkly, "Ya think, Sara. Let's move together. Keep your eyes peeled."

Sara moved from between Nick and Greg, pushing Greg closer to the police officer. She took a position directly behind Greg and assumed a posture of a boxer entering the ring against a much larger opponent.

Nick didn't ask any questions. He didn't need to know any details at this point. The only thing that mattered at this moment was that the three people Greg had introduced to him as friends felt there was an immediate threat to the young man. How they knew this, or who the princess of this 'Dallas family' was didn't matter in the slightest. Nick cursed the fact that his service revolver was locked in the glove compartment of his truck and it was too far away to be of any help.

As the wary group approached the front of the hotel, they noticed a black limo parked in the unloading zone. Four large men stood beside it, facing the oncoming group.

"Oh hell," Warrick groaned. "I really just wanted a quiet night tonight. I really like this new shirt too. I'd hate to fuck it up the first time I wear it."

Nick looked back and forth between the two groups. "Looks like a real Mexican stand-off here folks."

Without looking towards the Texan, Vartann spoke, "Nick, if we keep these fellows occupied, can you get Greg into the hotel and safe? Make sure he calls his father immediately and don't answer the door until help arrives."

"Send him in with Sara. I'll help with these jokers," Nick countered, his arms holding the young man close to his side. Greg standing deathly still and silent.

"No, Nick. Sara stays outside with us. She's a great fighter and there's no way she'll let her opponent past her to get to Greg. I'm not worried about these four. We can take them. I'm worried about the next wave that will be arriving and I'm not sure what shape the three of us will be in when that happens."

Warrick was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We can't just keep standing out here. They could be calling for reinforcements while we stand here dithering about what to do."

"Nick! Hey, buddy. We wondered where you went," came a shout from behind the group. Nick turned his head to look over his shoulder at a group of four of his coworkers sauntering down the street after having exited the bar.

"Just walked down here with a few friends to check out the bar in the hotel they're staying at," answered Nick. "I'd like you to meet them. How about you guys join us for a round?" Please, he silently pleaded. "My treat, guys. Come on, the night's still early."

Vartann, Warrick and Sara kept their eyes trained on the limo and the four men who had stopped their advancement towards the group. There was an unspoken discussion and Sara turned towards the police officers who were getting closer. "Hey, Nick, are your friends police officers, too? Any of them single? I could really use a little game of hide the deadly weapon tonight," she said in a louder than needed voice.

Nick let out the breath he had been holding. Thank god Sara was smart and knew how to work the situation. "Yeah, they're all single, Sara, but I'm not sure any one of them has a deadly weapon on their person tonight."

"Stokes, you ass. Have you been holding out on us? Hey pretty lady," said a young man as Nick's coworkers joined the small group. "Officer Carson at your service. I think I can help you out with any need you may have tonight."

"That's great, Officer Carson. How about you and your friends joining us for a nightcap?" Sara slid her arm around the young man's back and then slid her other arm around the next closest officer. "Party's inside gentlemen. Pick your poison."

The group of nine walked up to and through the glass doors without incident, crossing the entry and moving towards the hotel bar at the side of the building. Sara kept chatting up the young men, with Nick interjecting and keeping the conversation moving. Nick motioned to the waitress and ordered a round of drinks, introduced everyone, and then glanced towards Greg who had not spoken a word since Vartann and Warrick had joined them on the sidewalk.

"You okay, G," he asked quietly, squeezing Greg's knee lightly under the table.

Greg turned his face towards Nick and gave a weak smile. "Not exactly the ending to the evening that I was imaging, Nicky."

"Shit happens, Greg, but I think everything will be okay. We'll get through this, whatever this is. Not exactly sure what's going on here. Going to have to have a long discussion with you and your friends when we can get somewhere more protected."

He gave Greg's knee another squeeze and turned his attention to the others. Sara was flirting up a storm with his buddies and Warrick had his gaze focused on the doorway at the rear of the bar. He could see Vartann had moved slightly away from the group, closer to the door at the front of the bar, and he was talking into his cell phone, gesturing with his free hand. "Guess Vartann is calling for reinforcements, huh?"

Greg looked over towards Vartann and gave a grim smile. "He's calling my old man. Hell, they'll have me on a plane back to Vegas before I can even get my bag packed again." He gave a small, choked sob. "Hell, this isn't fair. I just found you and they are going to …"

"Easy, G," soothed Nick, trying to comfort the young man. "Tell me what you do in Vegas. Do you have a job? I know nothing about you, except that some damn princess has her goons stalking you. And even if she's royalty, she ain't stepping in between whatever is going on between us."

Greg resisted the urge to raise his hand and thread his fingers through the dark hair of the man sitting beside him. He tilted his head and smiled at the Texan, his caramel eyes sparkling. "Well Nicky, I'm kinda in law enforcement, too. I work in the Las Vegas crime lab, specializing in DNA analysis."

* * *

"Damn, I put him into danger. I knew that there was a chance there would be a problem, but on the first day!" Grissom picked up a mug from the top of his desk and flung it against the fireplace, shards of ceramic scattering in all directions.

Catherine strode toward her husband and grabbed his arm. "Details, Gil. Is everyone okay? Gil?"

"Yeah, yeah, Catherine. Everyone is okay. Evidently the Dallas patriarch wanted them to stay at the ranch and was really pushing his daughter towards Greg. Greg stepped up and got them out of there, but later four Dallas goons made an appearance at their hotel. Vartann said that Greg and the others are in the hotel bar now and will move upstairs shortly. He'd like us to send some more men to Dallas on the red-eye so that there will be a show of force when they leave for the airport."

"How many are you sending, Gil?"

"As many as we can arrange tickets for, Catherine. Ask Wendy to come in here, will you? I'll have her start making phone calls and then get back to Vartann." He paused and looked over to his wife and gave her a little smile. "Oh by the way, Vartann said that we may have a house guest when they return. It appears that our little Greg met someone."

* * *

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I changed the rating from M to T. I think I was a little afraid of making a major mistake, but I think a T rating will work. If anyone out there thinks I need to put it backl to a M rating, please let me know!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Vartann clicked his cell phone shut and turned making eye contact with Warrick, Sara and Nick, motioning upwards with his head. Warrick and Sara acknowledged the unspoken command as Sara leaned in towards the four law enforcement officers and smiled seductively, "I feel like a round of body shots, how about you guys help me out, huh?" She stood and walked towards the bar, her hips swaying provocatively. The four men stood quickly and followed her without looking back.

Warrick reached quickly for Greg's free arm and pulled him upright, moving towards the door with Nick close behind. Vartann moved between them and the front doors of the hotel as they moved towards the elevators. "Sara," murmured Greg.

"She'll be fine for the few minutes it will take us to get to the room. My buds are not going to let anything happen to her," Nick responded, as he placed his hand on Greg's lower back urging the hesitant young man into the elevator.

Warrick and Vartann entered behind them, their eyes scanning the lobby as the doors closed. "Get your key out, Greg," Vartann commanded. "We are not going to spend any more time in the hallway than necessary."

Greg fumbled in the back pocket of his slacks for the key and handed it over to Warrick. He looked up at the Texan and smiled apologetically, "Sorry for getting you into the middle of this mess, Nicky."

"It's going to be okay, G. Not going to let anything happen to you. Serve and protect, right? That's me, one of Dallas' finest. Making sure your ass is safe," he grinned.

Greg smiled back, "As long as it's you watching my ass, officer."

Vartann coughed slightly and the two men looked towards the front of the elevator. Warrick was biting back a huge grin and Vartann was trying not to make eye contact in the reflective surface of the elevator doors. At that moment the lift stopped and all four men tensed as the door slid open.

The hallway was empty and Vartann strode forward towards their rooms, Warrick following behind the group. Vartann opened the door to Greg's room and ushered him and Nick inside. He turned to Warrick and said only one word, "Sara."

"On it," said the tall, dark-skinned man as he turned back towards the elevators. "Be back in a couple of minutes, unless Sara hasn't drunk them under the table yet."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and after looking through the security peephole, Vartann opened the door to Sara and Warrick. "Anything new downstairs?" he questioned.

"Naw, as far as I can tell they haven't entered the building, but this place is big, they could have came in another entrance," Warrick relayed.

Vartann went over and opened the door connecting Greg's room to the one he had reserved for himself. "We are holing up in here until morning, guys. You two go across the hall and gather up your belongings. You'll take my room. I'm not leaving this one until we head to the airport." He turned towards Greg and Nick. "Take the bed farthest from the door and get comfortable, we're holed up here for the next twelve plus hours."

Sara and Warrick opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. Vartann stood by the open door while they entered their rooms. "Open the connecting doors between your rooms while you gather your belongings. Call on my cell phone when you are ready to come back over here and I'll be ready with the door." They nodded and closed their doors. Vartann closed his door and slid the security chain into place.

He turned to look and the couple standing by the far bed. "I'd rather not turn on the television, if you don't mind. I want to be able to hear anything that might happen in hallway."

"No problem. Can't think of anything I'd want to watch right now anyway," Nick quipped. He gently maneuvered Greg down onto the far side of the bed. "Sit down, G. You look like you're about to drop where you stand."

* * *

About three hours later, Greg lay asleep on the bed with Nick sitting against the headboard, gently running his fingers though the sleeping man's hair. Vartann held the same position on the second bed. The room lights were off, but the bathroom light shone dimly through the edge of the ajar door. Sara and Warrick were in the second darkened room, presumably sleeping.

"When we leave tomorrow are you going with us?" asked Vartann, figuring he might as well have this conversation while Greg was asleep. He still was unsure of this southern man and didn't want to presume that even though Greg was already totally committed that this Texan had made any long or even short-term decisions.

"I'd like to make sure Greg makes it back safely, so I guess so. Do you have any problem with that, Vartann? Nick shifted his eyes from Greg to the other man.

"I just don't want to see Greg get hurt. His father is my best friend and I've never had a child of my own. Greg's like a son to me. I'd die to keep him safe and kill to keep him from being hurt," Vartann volunteered.

"I don't plan on hurting him, but I've never met anyone who jumps in with both feet so quickly. How can he be so sure? The way he approached me I would have thought he was a practiced player, but hell, he told me he's never even been attracted to a man before. Said he felt a 'pull'. What the hell was he talking about?" Nick wondered out loud.

"It's not about gender, race, age, beauty, or anything of the sort, Nick. 'Family' members do feel a pull when they are around the person they are destined to spend their lives with. But I've never seen it as strong as it was with Greg tonight. When we got out of the car in front of the hotel earlier, he was practically vibrating. We had to chase him down the street to the bar. Two blocks away, Nick! I've never seen it like that, never even heard of it happening like that before."

"Vartann, what the hell is going on here? Who are you people and who the hell is this other group trying to get to Greg? I think I've earned the right to some answers," pushed Nick.

"It's not my place to answer those questions, Nick. But after you and Greg have talked I'll be more than willing to answer any other questions you might have."

"I have to know, Vartann. When you talk about 'family', I don't get the idea you're talking about 'family' as in the Mafia or anything of that sort, but I am a law enforcement officer so I have to know if I'm getting into anything illegal here."

Vartann chuckled, "No worries there, at least in our group, can't promise that all of the other 'families' out there are totally above board. You've already had some confirmation that the Dallas faction might be a little shady. Greg's dad, Grissom, is one of the most moral and honest individuals I have ever known. Anyone stepping outside the boundaries within our community would be severely punished or banished. You won't have to compromise your beliefs if you choose to make a life with us."

Nick sat quietly for a period of time. "Hey Vartann, Greg mentioned working at the Las Vegas crime lab. That surprises me. He doesn't seem the sort. He seems too gentle, too …. breakable."

Vartann leaned his head back to the wall behind the headboard. "Yeah, Grissom had a hard time allowing Greg to leave and go to college and then afterwards to work outside of the estate. Most of our members find a way of working from home. The internet has made getting college educations easier and many can find work that can be completed via a computer.

But Greg is crazy smart and would not be deterred. Went to Stanford and graduated Phi Beta Kappa. Had a hell of a time keeping him safe on that college campus. Thought I'd by white-haired before he finished his master's degree.

When he obtained a job in the crime lab, Grissom had to scurry to make sure there would be people around that would be able to help keep an eye on Greg. A good friend of ours who is 'non-family' works for the police department and managed to get transferred, so that helped. And Gil recruited someone from another family who also has a chemistry degree to apply for a job on the same shift as Greg. But after this threat I know his dad is going to have a hard time letting him go back to work when his vacation time ends."

It was quiet for a long time, then Vartann spoke again. "Greg has always been so fun-loving and goofy. He was one for practical jokes and loved that noise that he called music. Never met someone that would light up a room just by entering like he could."

"Could?" asked Nick quietly.

"He's been different the last five or six years. Like someone blew out the candle in his heart. He's gotten quieter and introspective. Stopped playing that music that almost made my ears bleed and switched to sad, teary songs. Can't remember the last time I saw his face light up the way it did tonight, Nick. I hate to lay this on you, but I thought you should know what you hold in your hands before you make any decisions. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

After about a half an hour of silence Nick asked, "Hey Vartann, would it be possible for me to pick up some things from my house tomorrow before we leave. I'd prefer to wear my own things when I get to Vegas."

"Yeah, I'll try to arrange that when our reinforcements arrive."

"Thanks. And Vartann…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the perspective."

"No problem, Nick."

"You said you never had children, Vartann, but did you ever have someone special? Someone that you had a 'pull' with?" Nick paused. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked. Don't know what I was thinking. Guess I really wasn't thinking…."

"Stop blabbering over there, Nick. Yeah, I did. Lost her many years ago and thought I'd never survive it. Not sure I'm over it yet, maybe will never be over it. But I continue to have a strong support system and I'm moving on slowly. Try to get some rest, will ya."

"You sure you can stay awake without someone to talk to?"

"Got it covered over here. It's almost dawn and you might need your A-game tomorrow. Get some sleep, Stokes," he said, using the surname he had heard used by Nick's coworker.

Nick nodded his head and shifted his body down beside Greg. As he settled beside the young man, he felt Greg snuggle his body towards the warmth he radiated. A smile crossed Nick's face as he felt the younger man's body mold to his. Hell, earlier that night he'd hoped to wake up with Greg draped across his body, but this was not the scenario he had been anticipating.

* * *

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Okay I screwed up. The last chapter WAS chapter six, not seven. The content was right. I merely merged a couple of short pieces together earlier and neglected to change the chapter heading. Sorry! Here is the real.....

* * *

Chapter Seven

The buzz of a cell phone vibrating woke Nick a couple of hours later. He glanced down at Greg and saw that he was still sleeping. He carefully eased away from the sleeping man and tucked the covers that contained his warmth closer to the young man's body. Nick turned and sat on the side of the bed listening in on Vartann's side of the conversation. He noticed that Warrick and Sara had appeared in the connecting doorway, also listening to the phone call.

"Grissom should have three SUVs reserved for you. Including your two teams, we will have eleven people driving back to the airport." He paused. "Yes, eleven. Leave two of your men at the airport and have them check out the jet. If they feel it has been compromised Grissom has arranged for five seats on the 2:00 flight back to Vegas. The rest of you will follow in the jet once it has been sterilized. Otherwise we will all leave on the jet as planned.

Once you get here, one SUV and it's team will be taking Warrick and a guest to complete a couple of errands. The remaining men will stay with their vehicles to make sure they remain clean. When Warrick returns three of you will remain with the vehicles and the remaining three will take up posts in the lobby. Warrick will come back to the room and we will leave as a group.

Stay on alert. We are unsure if a danger still exists, and if it does, how pronounced it could be. Gil will have our heads if anything happens to Greg. Call when you get to the hotel and try to find parking immediately in front of the doors if possible."

Vartann disconnected and glanced at the group. "They are at Love Field and are standing in line at the rental agency. Warrick, I want you to go with Nick to pick up some of his belongings. We need to leave here well before noon if the need to take the commercial airplane arises. Make sure you are back in this room by 11:00, is that understood?"

Warrick nodded and turned to grin at Nick. "So you're coming back to Vegas with us, then?"

Nick lifted his chin and met the other man's green eyes. "Yeah. You going to help me pack, Warrick?"

"Guess so, man. But I draw the line at packing up someone else's skivvies or porn collection, Tex," he joked.

* * *

Greg was still sleeping when Vartann's phone rang a second time. Nick was a little concerned, but none of his friends appeared to find it strange so he didn't attempt to wake him. Sara was moving around the room, packing up the few items Greg and taken out of his suitcase the previous afternoon.

"Keep in touch, Warrick," ordered Vartann, as he closed his phone. Turning towards the newcomer, he said, "Just grab what you can't live without, Nick. Gil will make sure that you have anything you need as long as you are with us. If things work out, we'll come back and pack up everything for you."

Nick met Vartann's eyes and saw a glimmer of respect in them. He knew with that look that he not only had an ally in Sara, he also had one in Vartann. The word was still out on Warrick, but maybe he'd get a better handle on him during the visit to his house. Nick stood and moved away from the bed, before hesitating and casting a long look at Greg's sleeping form under the blanket. He turned back forward and met Warrick's eyes, "Let's go."

Warrick opened the door and checked out the hallway, "It's clear. Let's try the elevator."

Nick moved out into the hallway and turned to look back into the room past Vartann to the bed where Greg lay. Sara was moving to stretch her body out next to the young man, threading her fingers through his hair as Nick had done late into the night. Nick felt a punch to his gut at the action, but his mind told him that there was no need to be jealous, Sara was in comfort-mode, not being sexual.

"Let's get moving, Stokes," urged Warrick as the elevator doors opened. Nick took a deep breath and turned toward the tall, green-eyed man.

"Locked and loaded, Warrick." Behind him he heard the door shut and he moved towards the elevator.

* * *

As the SUV moved into traffic Nick asked them to pull into a parking lot a couple of blocks down. "I'll take my truck home. You can follow me."

Warrick slid out of the vehicle and followed Nick over to the black truck. He placed a hand on the Texan's arm. "Just a minute, cowboy. Wait here."

The dark-skinned man walked slowly around the vehicle and then stopped, lifting his head and breathing deep. "It's clean. Let's get moving."

Nick stood staring at the other man until he turned and made eye contact. "Somebody's going to have to talk to me soon. I feel like I'm in a freaking episode of the X-Files here." He moved to unlock the truck doors and stepped into the vehicle, Warrick followed chuckling.

"X-Files, huh. Didn't peg you for the sci-fi type, Nick. I figured you to be strictly an ESPN and a Spike TV viewer." laughed Warrick.

"I do watch ESPN," responded the shorter man, "and I also watch quite a bit of the Animal Planet. I see enough strange things out there on the job to be spending my off time watching horror shows."

"Fair enough," said Warrick. "Have you ever thought of changing professions?"

Nick glanced over to the man in the passenger seat before returning his gaze to the road. "Not really. I like helping people. I think I'm a good police officer."

"Do you feel the need to be a 'Dallas' police officer, or could you do it elsewhere if given the chance?" asked Warrick, keeping his eyes fixed outside the vehicle.

"I like Dallas, but I'm not tied down here, Warrick," he answered. "Hey, I'm the police officer in this truck, but it appears you're conducting an interrogation here. Are you looking to finger me for some crime or is this a job interview?"

"Do you really want the job, Nick?" Warrick asked turning his head towards the other man. "But it's not just a job, it's more of a lifetime career. Lots of fringe benefits, of course, but there's no taking the retirement watch in a few years and moving on."

Nick pulled the truck into the driveway of a small house with a well-tended yard and turned towards Warrick. "You know, Warrick. You and Vartann keep trying to convince me to make a lifetime commitment to a man I've known less than twelve hours, have spoken to less than five, haven't tongue kissed, and haven't even got to second base with. Give me a break. I'm willing to take a chance here, but …," he paused his rant.

"But what, Nick," Warrick countered, "if you've watched enough of the Animal Planet, then you know that some animals do bond for life. I have, Sara has, and even Vartann did, although his mate broke the deal and got herself murdered. That kind of put the kibosh on his happily ever after. But we all knew within minutes that we had met our soul mate, our lifetime partner! We didn't need to experience mind shattering sex first, but when the sex came it was, and still is, unbelievable." He ended his admonishment on a softer note and reached out to touch Nick's arm, causing him to startle.

"Let's get you packed up, Tex. No more hard sell from me today. We should hurry. Greg's probably awake by now." At the mention of the young man, Nick removed the keys from the ignition and unlocked the glove compartment, removing his service revolver, before opening the car door.

"It won't take me long. Let's head inside." He motioned to the SUV. "Are they staying out here?"

"Probably be best. I don't think we were followed, but then my whole attention wasn't on the rearview mirror. Vartann would be so pissed at me if he was here."

"I won't rat on you, Warrick," said Nick, "if you don't mention my rant to Greg."

"My lips are sealed, man. I've probably said too much already."

* * *

Warrick's cell phone rang and he flicked it open, moving into the living room. "Hey, Vartann. Yeah, he's got his clothing packed. He's just grabbing some of his private papers, bills, that sort of thing. We'll be out of here in less than ten minutes. Is Greg awake?"

At the mention of Greg's name, Nick popped out of a doorway halfway down the short hallway, assorted papers in his hands. He walked into the living room and stuffed the papers into a front pocket of the suitcase. "I'm done. Ready to go?"

Warrick held out the phone to Nick, "Greg wants to talk to you."

Nick took the phone from Warrick and held it to his ear. "Hey, G. I'm all packed. We'll be back there in a few minutes."

An agitated voice came from the phone. "No, Nick. I don't want you in danger. Stay there. I….I hope ….want…. Just be happy, okay." Nick heard the buzzing of a disconnected phone in his ear.

"Fuck no! He doesn't get to make that decision for me. Warrick, let's get the hell out of here," stormed Nick as he shoved the phone towards the other man, slid the carry-on onto his shoulder and stomped out of the house, pulling his suitcase behind him.

Warrick stared after him, a huge grin emerging on his face. "Right behind ya, boss." Then quietly he murmured to himself, "Guess he made a decision on that job offer."

* * *

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

Thanks for all the reviews! I can feel the love. ;P

* * *

Chapter Eight

As he was pacing across the room, Vartann's cell phone rang and after a brief conversation he turned to Sara and Greg who were sitting on the edge of a bed. "They're back. Warrick's on his way up. Let's get ready to move out." Sara grabbed her suitcase and Warrick's, while Vartann gathered his and Greg's.

At the knock on the door, Vartann moved to open it. Warrick stood there, grabbing the bags from Vartann's hands. "Let's go, Nick is holding the elevator doors open."

The blond head snapped up at Warrick's words, his mouth forming a perfect O. Sara turned to smile at him. "I told you that you couldn't scare him off, Greggo. Let's take him home to meet your parents."

As Greg stepped into the hallway, his eyes met Nick's as the Texan stood holding the elevator doors open. Nick raised his eyebrows and gave a little smile at the incredulous look. Greg eased into the elevator and Nick leaned over, whispering, "Did you wake up with a case of the 'I shouldn't have slept with that man-itus' this morning, Greg?"

"But we didn't sleep…"

"We most assuredly did. In fact you were snuggled up so close to me this morning that I had a pool of drool on my shoulder. G, did you know that you purr in your sleep?" asked Nick lightheartedly, his hand stroking the other man's lower back.

Greg let out a shaky breath. "Nick, I don't want you putting yourself into danger for me. I'm getting off this elevator when it reaches the lobby and you're staying on it. Ride to the top floor and back before you get off. We'll be gone by then. I…."

Greg's words were cut off when Nick grabbed the nape of his neck and leaned in for a brief, but intense kiss. His tongue caressing the young man's inner mouth thoroughly, before exiting and sliding across his lower lip.

"Been wanting to do that since you walked up to me in the bar last night, G," said Nick unapologetically, his eyes moving back down to Greg's mouth. "Shit, would you please stop biting that poor lip."

Vartann coughed loudly, drawing their attention to the other three people in the car and the fact the elevator had stopped at the lobby level. "Let's go," he commanded striding forward.

As the party of five crossed the lobby, three other gentlemen moved towards the doors offering their protection if needed. The middle man from the front group turned to Vartann and asked, "Are we ready to leave now?"

"If it looks okay out there, we're ready David."

The man addressed as David opened the door and stepped out, motioning to the men standing by the SUVs parked in the loading zone. Vartann pulled Greg and Nick with him towards the middle vehicle, as Sara and Warrick passed the suitcases off to the other two men in the lobby.

Sara skipped around the rear of the SUV and snugged in close to Greg, as Nick took his place on Greg's other side. Vartann slid behind the wheel and Warrick closed the door as he took the passenger seat.

The other six gentlemen stowed the suitcases in the remaining SUVs and Warrick called the driver of the first vehicle on his cell. "Let's head to Love Field. Have Michael call Bobby in the third car. I want us all to be in constant contact until we get the hell out of here."

Vartann caught Sara's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Call Archie and find out the status of the jet. I want to know before we get there whether we should head for the private hanger, or to the departure gates."

Warrick turned slightly in the seat and looked at Nick, a leer on his face. "I guess you took care of one of your concerns, Tex. Could you just make sure I'm not standing next to you when you take care of the next one?"

Sara raised her eyebrows at the comment. "That was a concern, Nick?" she smiled as she looked at the two men sitting in the rear seat along side her. "Okay, are you going to tell us your second concern, or are we going to play twenty questions?"

"Enough!" Vartann barked smacking a fist on the steering wheel. "Get your minds back in the game. Sara get that phone call made and Warrick turn around and get your eyes on the road. When you sit in the passenger seat during a threat you are supposed to be aware of the surroundings, damn it!"

As Sara and Warrick jumped to do Vartann's bidding, Greg started to giggle and looked over at Nick, who was thunderstruck by the entire verbal exchange. "Hey, Nick." he whispered, getting the shocked man's attention by placing a hand on his knee. "What's your other concern and what can I do to ease your mind about it?" He continued to gaze at the brown-haired man and unconsciously stroked his fingers along the inner seam of Nick's jeans.

"God, G. Not now." Nick groaned and looked desperately around the vehicle to see if any of the others were paying attention to them.

He saw Warrick's shoulders begin to shake and heard the sound of barely controlled laughter coming from the man. With a loud snort, Warrick began to laugh out loud, covering his face with his hands.

Sara clicked her phone shut and looked at Warrick, "What the hell, Warrick? What's so funny?"

Warrick quickly turned around and stole a glance at Greg and Nick, before giving Sara a more studied look. "I think …"

"I think you better do your job, or I'll have your hide when we get back to Vegas, Warrick," Vartann growled. "One more inappropriate comment to or about Grissom's son and I will personally be administering the punishment. There will be no additional warnings!"

The atmosphere inside the vehicle became immediately quiet and strained, then Vartann finally broke the silence and asked Sara what she had found out about the jet.

"It's clean we can drive straight back to the hanger. The pilot is already getting permission to start the take off checklist."

"Thank god," said Vartann. "I can't wait to finish this mission and get home."

* * *

The small caravan of black SUVs pulled up to the front of the hanger and the group began to disembark from the vehicles. As suitcases were being unloaded, Vartann turned to Warrick, who suddenly snapped his head toward the service road they had just driven down.

A limo, followed by two vans, squealed to a stop and several men jumped out and advanced on the group, stopping about ten feet from Greg's party. The men from Las Vegas surrounded Greg, and Nick, himself, stepped immediately in front of the young man, visually shielding him from what was apparently the Dallas faction.

No one spoke. Then the rear door of the limousine opened and the patriarch of the Dallas 'family' stepped out into the sunshine and approached the evenly matched group.

"Vartann," he began, "I believe there has been a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean, Ewing? We are being accosted by your goons. I demand you call them off. The tower is waiting for us to begin our taxi. Grissom is expecting us back in Vegas before dinner."

"We had such an enjoyable evening last night, Vartann. Oh, Greg, dear, here you are. I almost didn't see you standing there," he turned his attention to Greg, knowing where the ultimate power lay, ignoring Vartann. "I would love for you to join us tonight for dinner. Lucy was quite enamored of you and would enjoy taking you about and showing you all the night life our wonderful city has to offer."

Nick stood in front of Greg and he could not see the other man's face, but he could palpably feel the shift in his demeanor. The air seemed electrified as Greg moved from behind Nick to his side. It must be his imagination, but Nick thought Greg appeared at least six inches taller than he had only moments before, his shoulders broader, his stance commanding. Greg no longer appeared like a frightened boy, he was a man in command of his forces, staring down an adversary.

Good God, thought Nick. Who is this guy anyway?

Sweet, gentle Greg was so sexy, all Nick wanted to do was run his fingers through the blond-tipped hair and kiss him senseless.

Frightened, scared, unsure Greg made Nick feel all protective, bad ass, and masculine, wanting to fix all Greg's problems and to scare away all the boogey men.

Laughing, funny Greg lifted Nick's heart and made him want to say or do anything that would keep that smile in place.

But, commanding, confident, dominant Greg took his breath away and made Nick very, very, hard. Maintaining his concentration and stare, he shifted his stance to ease the growing erection within his jeans.

Time seemed to stand still as Nick watched Greg stride forward to the front of his protection detail, stopping just to the right of Vartann.

"Please tell Lucy that I appreciate the offer, but I am unable to accompany her tonight, Ewing. Your daughter would be better off spending her evening finding her true mate, rather than killing time with me. My heart is already taken and after dinner with my parents, I have plans to take my mate to bed and spend the entire night engaging in wanton sexual acts." He cocked his head sightly and chuckled. "I am from Vegas, after all," he added the last bit with a wide grin.

"If you will excuse us," he said dismissively, turning and locking eyes with Nick. Greg walked up to the other man, placed his hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss, running his hand up the back of the other man's head, entwining his fingers in the dark hair. He branded Nick with a possessive kiss in front of all the alpha males of the two powerful families. There was no going back now.

As Greg pulled back from the intimate act he was aware that it was very quiet, the only sound he could hear was an aircraft taking off across the airfield and Nick's heavy breathing in front of him. He lustily looked Nick in the eyes and made a purring sound of satisfaction. Greg gently detangled his fingers from the brown hair and slid his hand down Nick's neck,l shoulder, and muscular arm, taking his hand into his own.

He moved toward the jet, pulling Nick behind him. "Vartann, get those suitcases loaded and get your men aboard. Anyone still standing here in five minutes stays in Dallas. I have plans tonight," he commanded and headed up the steps into the aircraft, Nick following obediently behind him.

* * *

Okay, this is not a crossover, but I just couldn't resist typing in Ewing's and Lucy's names. LOL

I'm just gonna say I was really, REALLY, young when that show was on. REALLY YOUNG! Honest. Yeah, right. Who am I kidding. ;)


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Jeez, I just reread my AN from the last chapter and realized it might have sounded snarky. SORRY! I didn't mean it to come out that way. I love the reviews, honest!!!

Don't own 'em, just love 'em like you do! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

As the private jet touched down at McCarran, Greg ruffled his fingers through Nick's silky dark hair. Poor baby, he had hardly slept at all last night and was really zonked out. Greg had noticed that Vartann had finally passed the lead of the protection detail to David and had also allowed himself the release of a few hours of sleep before being called on the carpet in Grissom's office.

Greg stroked Nick's jaw line as the plane emptied, "Nick, sweetie. We've landed, it's time to get off the plane. Come on, Nick, wake up."

Nick began to stir and turned his face toward Greg. "Hey beautiful, are we in Vegas yet?" He smiled at the look of love in the caramel-colored eyes that were watching him so closely. Raising his hand to Greg's cheek, he stretched his head toward the slighter man and kissed him gently, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and suckling it before letting it go. At that point his stomach growled and Greg laughed loudly.

"I guess you're hungry for more than just me, cowboy." Greg stood and pulled Nick to his feet. "Let's get home and grab something to eat. I just realized we haven't had anything to eat all day. We wouldn't want you so weak with hunger that I can't take advantage of you later tonight." Nick allowed himself to be pulled into the young man's embrace and in return captured the lips that were smiling at him, before sliding his nose across Greg's cheek to nip at his earlobe gently.

"Shit, G. I have to wait until tonight?" Nick laughed, continuing to nuzzle the soft skin at the base of Greg's ear. "I was hoping to jump your bones is the back of that limo out there." Nick gestured with his head out the window of the jet. "That is yours, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it belongs to my family, Nick. But you... Ah.... you might want to wait a little longer before you put the moves on me," he smiled, running his hands across Nick's chest as Nick laced his thumbs through Greg's belt loops and pulled him in closer.

"No way, I've been waiting long enough. Hell, G, it's almost been eighteen hours since I met you," he joked placing a kiss on the tip of Greg's nose. "Come on, beautiful. I may not have enough energy to withstand all the wanton sexual acts you spoke of earlier, but I damn well have enough to rock your world on the way home." Nick grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him down the steps of the jet and over to the limo, Greg giggling the entire way.

"Whatever you want, Nick. I'm all yours, baby."

As they reached the limo, he pushed Greg up against the door of the car and trapped him there with his pelvis as he lowered his mouth to a sensitive spot at the base of Greg's neck. Greg moaned and ran his hands up Nick's biceps and into his hair bucking towards his mate. With a dirty chuckle, Nick lowered his hands to the waistband of Greg's slacks, moving to unbutton them when suddenly the window of the limo directly behind Greg's hips lowered.

"Excuse us, Greg. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable inside the limo, instead of draped across it."

Nick froze in place and then slowly moved off and away from Greg. He looked across at the smiling face and heard Greg say with a disappointed sigh, "I told you that you might want to wait a little longer, Nicky."

"Perhaps some more information would have helped, G," sighed the other man.

The door of the limo opened and a graying man, appearing to be in his mid forties, stepped out into the brilliant sunshine. He turned and held a hand out to the interior of the car and helped out a beautiful strawberry blond with long tanned legs who didn't look older than thirty-five.

"Mom, Dad," squeaked Greg, "meet Nick. Nick, this is my mom and dad, Catherine and Gil Grissom."

Nick's face turned a deep shade of red that had nothing to do with the Nevada heat or sunshine, and he managed to croak out a throaty, "Hello, Catherine, Gil. Nice to meet you," as he raised his eyes toward the couple and made eye contact. Hell, what was the appropriate way to introduce yourself when you were caught in the act of attempting to fornicate with someone's son?

Catherine laughed out loud. "It's nice to meet you, Nick, but I imagine you would have preferred we had been introduced back at the estate. Sorry to intrude on your fun, but we were afraid if we had waited any longer to make ourselves known to you it might have been even more embarrassing for us all."

"Hello, Nick. I've spoken to Vartann on the phone and he tell us you have many questions. I want to thank you for taking a leap of faith here with Greg. You've had a busy twenty-four hours and right now is not the time for lengthy discussions. Let's go home, have a quiet supper and let you two get your, er, rest. Tomorrow after breakfast we'll all sit down and take care of business. How does that sound?" Gil reasoned, attempting to make the initial contact with Greg's family as smooth as possible for the newcomer.

Nick nodded. "Fine, sir. I appreciate your giving me some time tomorrow. I am really hungry and tired right now. I'm not sure I could mentally process anything too involved at this point," he conceded.

Greg stepped forward and took one of Nick's hands in his, while sliding his other arm around the Texan's waist. "Nick sat up with Vartann almost all night and hasn't had anything to eat today. There will be no talk of politics, religion, or anything else even slightly debatable until all his needs are taken care of."

As Catherine and Gil moved back into the limo, Greg leaned forward and whispered in Nick's ear, "And I do mean all of his needs."

* * *

As the limo sped toward the estate on the edge of the desert, Greg laced the fingers of his right hand through Nick's left. "Hey Dad, you don't look too surprised to see Nick with me today. Just how much information has Vartann, or perhaps Sara, passed along?"

Gil smiled at the two young men. "Well, you know that he told us about Ewing and the threat to you. He also told me how you stood up to Ewing back at the estate last night. I'm proud of you, Greg." Nick noted the loving look the older man bestowed upon his son.

"Can't have been anything compared to how he stood up to him at the airport," Nick stated, squeezing Greg's hand tighter and noting the look of surprise on the faces of the couple sitting across from him.

"I haven't been briefed on what happened at the airport, Nick. David merely called to say that everyone was on the jet and headed home safely. Was there an unpleasantness, Greg?" Gil asked, his eyes searching those of his son intently.

Greg just shrugged and shot a smile at Nick before looking back to his parents. "Ewing and several of his goons tried to change my mind about coming home today. Said his daughter wanted to take me out on the town, but I wasn't having any of it, Dad. I merely showed them that I wasn't interested in spending time with his daughter. That I wasn't interested in spending the evening with anyone other than Nick."

Greg. turning his gaze to the man sitting beside him, lifted the hand that was holding Nick's towards his lips. As his eyes met Nick's, Greg gave a little smile and turned their hands so that he could run his lips across the back of Nick's. Before Greg could lower their hands, Nick stretched out his thumb trailing it across the full lower lip and Greg playfully nipped at it before returning his gaze to his parents.

"I'm not sure if the fact that I chose Nick over his daughter bothered him more, or if he and the rest of his goons were sporting hard-ons after seeing me prove that I was no longer available, but they offered no resistance when we boarded the jet for take off."

Catherine threw back her head and laughed out loud. "I wish I could have seen old man Ewing's face, Greg. That man has always seemed so full of himself."

Gil merely smiled at the couple across from him. He knew that somewhere along the line Greg would be responsible for their family and was glad to see that his son was beginning to display the traits that would be necessary. He didn't know Nick yet, but it appeared that he was going to be a strong mate for Greg. It was too bad that he wasn't 'family', but for as long as Nick was alive Greg would have the opportunity to develop and mature into the man his family would need in the future.

"Earth to Gil," Catherine joked, nudging her husband with her elbow. "We're home." Gil turned to smile at his wife as the car pulled to a stop in the circular driveway.

"Let's let Nick and Greg get settled." He turned back to Greg. "Would you two prefer to join us for a meal, or would you like the kitchen to send something to your room?"

"A quiet meal in the room sounds good, Dad. Could you arrange it?"

As the foursome exited the vehicle and stood in front of the large white home, Catherine stepped forward and kissed her son, reaching out her arm to pat Nick on the cheek. "I'll head to the kitchen right now and talk to cook. I'll also arrange for breakfast to be delivered in the morning. See you both tomorrow." She moved toward the front door that opened as she neared, a shadowy figure standing just within holding it open.

Gil looked at the younger men. "I'll see you both at 10:00 tomorrow in my study. I'll have Vartann debrief me before I meet with you." He turned to Nick specifically, "We'll answer all your questions tomorrow, Nick. I hope you can bear with us until then."

Nick looked at the slightly graying man and nodded his head, "Tomorrow will be great , Gil. Thanks."

Gil nodded and walked off towards the right, heading away from the large house towards a series of buildings set together along a path covered with white rock chips.

Greg placed his arm along Nick's shoulder. "Let's go in, cowboy. You need something to eat and a nap." He started forward, urging the more broadly built man to fall into step beside him. "First some nourishment, then some rest. I want you firing on all cylinders later, sweetheart."

Nick allowed himself to be led inside. He wanted to change the order of Greg's agenda, but knew that he was in no shape to place mind-blowing sex as the first event. This was going to be Greg's first time with a man and Nick wanted to be able to make it as perfect as it could be.

* * *

As the two men neared the mansion, the door opened almost magically and Greg nodded to the woman who was standing there. Nick scanned the interior trying to take in his surroundings, but having a hard time focusing with his sleep and nutrient deprived body. Greg took his hand and led him up a wide stone stairway and down a long hallway. "This is our room, Nicky," he offered as he opened the door.

Nick noticed that his suitcase sat on the floor at the end of the bed alongside another that must belong to Greg. His tired mind took in a wide bed covered with a navy comforter that looked so inviting. He headed toward it on autopilot, stopping as he reached the side and holding out a hand to Greg. "Lie with me until supper arrives, G. I'm really wiped out."

Greg closed the door and moved to join Nick as he settled on the bed. The Texan lay on his back, his arm outstretched to encompass Greg as he snuggled up along the side of the reclining man. Nick closed his arms around Greg and pulled him closer, molding the other man to his body, slightly draping him across his left side. Brushing his lips across the other man's brow, he sighed contentedly. "Better. Wake me when the food gets here, G," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nick awoke to the feeling of soft lips at his temple. "Hello, baby. Feeling better? I hate to wake you but our meal has been delivered," he heard Greg's voice say. Nick looked into those caramel colored eyes that he had first seen over the jukebox barely a day ago and smiled. "A little better. I sleep really well with you by my side."

Greg's answering smile was huge, his eyes sparkling. "Glad to be of service, Nicky. How about trying the meal Mom had sent up? It seems she wants to keep you happy. She ordered a real 'Texas' meal. Steak and potatoes, with all the trimmings."

Nick sat up and moved off the bed walking over to a table in the opposite corner of the room that was set up with the linens and food. "Smells good." His stomach rumbled loudly in response to the aroma.

Greg laughed and pulled him down into a chair. "No more talking until you've finished your supper, cowboy. Mom sent up fresh strawberries and whipped cream for dessert. God, I love that woman."

Nick smiled at Greg and picked up a knife and fork. "Gonna save room for dessert, G. I can't wait to taste strawberries and whipped cream off your lips."

Greg gave a little gasp and reached his hand out to cover Nick's. "Thanks for coming with me, Nick."

"No place I'd rather be, Greg."

* * *

Later Greg led Nick into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water, adding scented oil to the tub. He turned to Nick and raised his hand to his lover's face. "Nick, it's not that I'm not ready for you, but if it's okay, I'd rather wait until after we've talked with my Dad. I want our first time to be open, with no questions on your part. Are you okay with that?"

Nick placed his hands on either side of the slighter man's hips and pulled him close. "I can wait for that, but please don't make me wait to touch you." He leaned in and rubbed his jaw along the other man's cheek. "Why don't you put some music on," he motioned back into the bedroom towards the expensive-looking equipment. "Your choice. I liked your selections last night."

Greg smiled and moved his lips toward Nick's, ghosting his tongue across them as he pulled away and moved toward the bedroom. "I'll put on the CD that has the first song I played last night," he said as he disappeared from view.

Nick shucked his clothes and stepped into the large tub, sighing as the hot water covered his body. He heard the first song start as Greg stepped back into the bathroom. "Didn't wait for me, did you, cowboy? No fair."

Greg slowly unbuttoned the black shirt and shrugged it off, moving his hands to the button at the waistband of his slacks. His eyes never leaving Nick, he noticed when the dark haired man's eyes left his hands and looked up into his eyes. Their eyes remained locked as Greg shed his pants and stepped into the bathtub. He made a move to sit behind Nick, but Nick shook his head and maneuvered Greg in front of him, settling the young man's back against his chest and his body between his legs.

Nick rested his chin on Greg's head and gave a deep sigh as he slicked his hands along his lovers neck and down his arms, to entwine their hands together. "Relax, G. I want to listen to this entire CD before I move again. This is damn near perfect."

Greg smiled and relaxed his body against his mate's. "No plans to move from this spot, Nicky. I've been waiting for someone else to hold me like this for my entire life. Not moving an inch."

* * *

The music stopped, but the two men remained in the water until it cooled. Nick making the first move to leave the bathtub. Greg moved to stand and reached out for a large fluffy towel that he handed back to Nick before reaching for a second. As Nick left the tub he took his towel and gently rubbed it across Greg's back, hearing the younger man purr slightly as he turned towards Nick.

They continued to dry each other's bodies before stumbling back into the bedroom. "Put that CD on again, G, will you. I think I have a new favorite," said Nick as he moved to open his suitcase to find a fresh pair of boxers.

Greg complied with the request and then moved to his dresser to pull out a pair of cotton sleep shorts. He dropped the towel around his waist and bent to pull on the bottoms. As he stood he glanced over at the bed and saw Nick's eyes upon him, filled with lust. Nick patted the bed beside him, not taking his eyes off Greg.

Greg moved to turn off the lights and padded towards the bed, slipping under the covers and curling up into the dark haired man's arms. Both men sighed deeply as their bodies touched and they shifted to enable their bodies to make as much contact as possible before settling down for the night.

The CD played softly in the background as they both fell into deep and restful slumber.

* * *

AN: Next chapter Nick talks to Gil. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

* * *

Chapter Ten

In the morning the two men were awakened by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" called out Greg in a sleepy tone.

"It's Riley, Greg. I have your breakfast."

Greg looked quickly over to the alarm clock that that not been set the night before and saw that it was 8:00. He stood up and smiled down at the man in his bed who was looking back at him with sleep-filled eyes. "Morning, cowboy," he smiled as he walked to the door and opened it to Riley.

She entered the room pushing a cart containing several covered dishes. After a quick glance between Greg and the man in the bed, Riley blushed and proceeded to transfer fresh plates to the table in the corner of the room and removed the remains of their supper from the night before. "Is there anything else I can do before I leave," she asked Greg as she bent to pick up the towel he had dropped in front of the dresser.

"We're good, Riley, thanks. Please tell my dad that we'll meet him in his study at 10:00." asked Greg as he stood by the door waiting to close it behind the blond girl.

"Sure thing, Greg," she smiled, her grin wide and mischievous. "I can't wait to get a proper introduction to your fella."

"You and everyone else, I'm sure." Greg smiled down at the girl, giving her a playful shove. "Get out of here, Riley. I want to kiss that man in my bed and I don't want an audience."

"Spoilsport," laughed the young lady. She looked over her shoulder towards Nick, "Later, hon."

Nick moved to leave the bed, but Greg was quicker and took a leap, landing on top of the comforter beside the Texan. "I want my morning kiss." He leaned in and then brought his head up fast. "Oops, sorry babe, maybe I should brush my teeth first."

Nick growled and grabbed the nape of Greg's neck and pulled him in close. "Not waiting for that, G." After exploring the younger man's mouth, Nick pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against that of the younger man. "Hell. I can't wait until I've talked to your old man, Greg. This is fucking torture."

Sighing in agreement, Greg skimmed his fingers along the other man's thigh. "Would you like me to…."

"Ugggh," Nick moved his head away from Greg's and rested it back on the pillow. "Most definitely, but not now, G. I think I need a cold shower before I eat." He looked into the other man's deeply lashed eyes. "Alone, Greg," answering the question before it could even be asked.

Nick jumped up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Greg watched him as he left the room, continuing to watch his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Greg looked around the room, not wanting to begin breakfast until Nick was there to share the repast. He noticed Nick's dark suitcase sitting at the floor by the end of the bed. Greg lifted the suitcase up and opened it, running his hands across the folded clothing inside.

He walked to his closet and removing several empty hangers, pushed his clothing off to one side. Walking back over to the suitcase he began removing items of clothing, carefully shaking out any wrinkles before putting the items on the hangers and putting them in the closet beside his own. Greg had just finished covering the last empty hanger, when he noticed Nick standing in the bathroom doorway watching him.

Greg smiled at Nick, taking in his strong body covered only by a towel that was hanging dangerously low. "Hope you don't mind, Nicky. I'll have Riley bring in some more hangers and empty some of my drawers this afternoon."

"Pretty sure of yourself there, G." Nick drawled, the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"Always heard that the best offense was a good defense, Nick. I'm hoping if you're all unpacked it will make it harder for you to go running into the desert after our little heart to heart with my dad later." Greg looked suddenly unsure of himself.

Nick walked over to the other man and ran his hand down Greg's arm, snagging his hand and bringing it up to his own heart. "Gonna have to be pretty scary for that to happen, G, and I don't scare easy. Where's that tough, dominating character that took down that guy in Dallas? I kind of miss him, he really turned me on."

Greg smile. "He did, did he? Well maybe later on we'll make sure he makes an appearance then." He pulled his hand, still entwined with Nick's toward to table. "We better eat our breakfast, it's sitting there getting cold. Then I need to take a shower and do something with my hair."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "You really need to do something with that mop. Looks like someone took you to bed and fucked your brains out. Really bad case of bed head, G."

* * *

At a quarter after 10:00 the two men stood in the hallway outside the door of Grissom's study. "Come on, Greg, we're late," Nick urged. "Don't want to make a bad impression here. Did enough of that yesterday by trying to take you on the side of the limo. What's wrong?"

"Maybe your not knowing makes it easier, Nicky. You won't be scared off. I'm afraid that you'll view us….me….differently. Let's just head back upstairs, okay?" Greg's eyes pleaded with Nick to understand.

"Not gonna happen, G. Let's get in there and get this over with." At that Nick opened the door without knocking and turned to meet the startled gaze of Greg's father. "Sorry, sir, but Greg was ready to bolt and I didn't want to take the time for you to answer a knock on the door."

"That's quite alright, Nick. I understand completely." Gil stood and moved away from behind the desk, gesturing to a grouping of leather chairs further into the room close to a large window. He turned to Greg and softened his expression, "Greg, go talk to your mother. I want to talk to Nick alone."

"No, Dad. I need to be here…."

"No, Greg. You are too emotional right now and Nick needs to process this without trying to worry about how you are taking his reactions. Give him the gift of being able to ask questions and respond to those answers without taking your emotions into consideration. There will be time later for you both to talk."

Greg continued to stand in the doorway, not wanting to leave Nick's side. Knowing that Greg needed the reassurance only he could give, Nick placed his hand on Greg's cheek and raised his head so that the two men could make eye contact. "Hey G. Why don't you find Riley and take care of my clothes, huh? I'm not a clothes horse, but I still have a lot of clothes back in Dallas that are going to need a home. We need some more hangers and I definitely need some drawer space. And if you could make room on that bathroom counter for anything else other than the dozens of bottles of hair product you seem to need, I'd like a place for my toothbrush and razor. Could you do that for me, please?" Nick gently caressed Greg's cheek while he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I can do that," Greg responded, turning his head slightly so that Nick's thumb could swipe across this lower lip. "You won't leave….."

"Not planning on leaving, G. You promised me tough, dominating Greg later, I'm not going anywhere until I've spent some time with that character," chuckled Nick as he patted Greg's cheek gently. "Go on, Greg. Take care of my things, please?"

Greg nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be upstairs, then. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Greg," responded his father as the door to the study closed.

Nick turned toward Grissom and raised his chin. "So what's so awful that Greg thinks I'll go running into the dessert to get away from all of you?"

* * *

Gil moved towards the leather armchairs and took a seat, motioning for Nick to do the same. "Our kind has been around since the beginning of time, but we've pretty much kept our existence a secret from the general population, Nick. It's not that we have anything to hide, but the fact that our lifespan is so much longer than theirs makes even good people nervous." He paused to allow the small amount of information to settle into Nick's thoughts.

Nick raised his head and asked, "Just how long is an average life span with your people, Gil?"

Grissom kept his eyes steady not looking away from the other man. "I celebrated my 302nd birthday last month, Nick."

"And Greg?"

"He's still considered young by our standards. He'll be 75 on his next birthday," answered Gil, maintaining eye contact with Nick. He hoped to be able to catch any telltale clue as to the feelings of the gentleman sitting across from him.

When he got no response, he decided to just continue. "Our kind ages normally from birth until about our 25th birthday, then the aging process slows down considerably. There have been reports of some of our kind living well into their 700's, but in our family the oldest living person died at the age of 612. We are fairly immune to most diseases, but eventually, as in all organisms, the body just fails us. Death can occur at any age due to injury, although our bodies do have a great capacity for regeneration." Gil stopped and sat back in his chair, waiting for a question.

Nick shifted his gaze out the window and sat quietly. Gil could see by the flickering emotions passing over the young man's face that he was battling some inner demons regarding the information he had just received.

Slowly, Nick turned his gaze back to Grissom. "I noticed over the last few days that there is some type of bond experienced with your people that allow them to sense each other, and maybe, unless I'm wrong, read each other's minds?"

Grissom smiled, this boy was smart. He imagined that he was a very good police officer. "Yes, we are able to detect the presence of others of our kind. The closer emotionally we are, the stronger the connection. However, even if we do not know another individual, we are still aware of them if they are close enough."

"That's how Warrick and Vartann knew about the danger outside the hotel, isn't it?" Gil nodded. "Can you tell me, Gil, when we got to my truck, how did Warrick know that it had not been sabotaged? Hell, he just walked around it and seemed to know."

"We can sense the lasting impressions of others of our kind. It's kind of like a spoor. Depending on how many of our kind were in an area and how long they were there, we can judge the probability of danger. I assume that Warrick felt no such feelings when he approached your truck, Nick."

Nick nodded and paused, thinking for a few moments. Then he met Gil's eyes again. "Greg spoke of a 'pull' towards me the night we met. When I asked Vartann about it later, he said that he had never seen a 'pull' that strong before. What can you tell me about that?"

Grissom shook his head and smiled at Nick. " Vartann told me about it earlier this morning. He said two blocks away and Greg was practically vibrating from your emanations. I'll be totally honest with you, Nick. It is very unusual for our kind to feel the need to bond outside of our kind. Oh yes, we feel attraction and will act upon that attraction, but the idea of bonding with someone who will live such a fraction of our lifetimes is rare. There have only been two other instances within our family in my lifetime.

If Greg feels this strongly for you, then I wish him well. The fact that you will most likely only live with him another fifty years or so at the most, saddens me I will confess, but from what Vartann, Warrick and Sara have told me, as well as what I have seen, Greg has had more happy moments in the last day and a half than he has had in the last several years.

If you can look past the fact that while you grow older, Greg will always appear to be the young, handsome man he currently is and the fact that everyone else around here will age very little, then you have Catherine's and my blessing. We would love for you to move in here permanently with Greg, and if you wish, I can approach my contact within the Las Vegas police department to facilitate your employment." He paused, "Is there any other question you can think of right now?"

Nick shook his head slowly and looked at Gil intently. "I'm sure that relating this information to me without any assurances beforehand had to be difficult for you. Rest assured that everything you have told me ends right here, no matter what happens down the line."

"I wouldn't have said anything to you, Nick, unless I was relatively sure of that fact," Gil smiled at the younger man. "Vartann wanted me to tell you that he will be sitting by the pool out back if you wanted to talk. Said he promised you answers when the time was right."

"Thanks, Gil." He stood to walk to the door and paused, looking back at Greg's father. "What will it do to him if I stay now and leave him with fifty years of memories that he will end up having to remember for another four hundred after I'm gone?"

Gil smiled sadly. "We'll all be here for him, Nick. I know that I'd never give up one memory of Catherine or Sara if I had the choice to make." His gaze went to the window. "Go find Vartann. He's the one who lost the love of his life way too early. Maybe he can reassure you."

* * *

Greg, with the help of Riley, cleared out half of his drawers and had reverently placed Nick's clothing inside, hanging up a few more items when Riley had provided the additional hangers. He removed the sheaf of papers from the front pocket of the suitcase and placed them in the empty drawer of one of the bedside tables.

He walked to the bathroom and grimaced at the mess of bottles and products on the counter. "Gotta do something here, Riley. Nick needs some space."

Riley shook her head at the accumulation of items and smiled. "Greg, you've got more hair product that any girl I know."

"Maybe I should get rid of some of it, Riley. Be a man's man." Greg ran his finger along the counter and picked up a couple of bottles moving to dump them in the waste can beside the sink.

"Stop it, Greg! You don't have to change one thing about yourself for Nick. I could see how he felt about you this morning and I was only in the room a couple of minutes. We just need to organize these bottles a little bit." She moved and started shifting things around. "I'm going to go find Wendy and see if there is a small shelf or something that we can bring in here to help out with this mess. You are not to throw anything away, do you understand me." She poked a slim finger into Greg's chest.

"Okay, Riley," he smiled. "Work your magic on my product. I'm going to find Catherine. I feel the need for a little mothering."

"Then off with you, you little minx. Just leave me to do your dirty work. Oh, and I'll have Nick's suitcase put into storage." Riley gently pushed Greg towards the door.

"Thanks, Riley. I really appreciate your support." Greg turned and pulled her close. "You have really been there for me these last few years. I couldn't have asked for a better friend or confidant."

"No thanks needed, Greg. Get the hell out of here." She moved from his arms and turned back toward the bathroom counter.

"Right." Greg smiled again as he walked out of the door and headed towards his mother's suite.

* * *

Riley finished organizing Greg's bathroom counter. It wasn't perfect, but it would do until Greg and Nick could devise a more permanent solution. She moved into the bedroom and picked up the carry-on that Greg had left behind before the meltdown about his hair products. Riley hesitated before she unzipped it, believing that she had Greg's permission to finish the unpacking.

She reached in and started pulling out toiletries from Nick's bag and within a couple of trips to the bathroom had placed them along side Greg's. Riley giggled as she pulled out a couple of bottles of a more personal nature and placed them on top of the bedside table in which Greg had placed Nick's papers. "Don't want them to have to look to far for these," she said out loud to herself with a smile.

Reaching into the bag for the last few items, Riley pulled out a holstered gun and a thick zippered case that fell open as she placed it on the bed. Bright colored CD discs appeared to her view. She smiled at the sight. Greg's mate enjoyed music as much as he did. Riley wondered if their taste in music was the same, but hoped that there was enough of a difference so that they would have one more thing to discover about each other.

Zipping the empty bag, Riley moved to place the gun in the nightstand on top of Nick's personal papers. She gathered up the carry-on, Nick's larger case and Greg's suitcase before leaving the room.

* * *

AN: Only one chapter and an epilogue left! Hope you're enjoying my little tale. ;)

How am I doing?


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

Broms_lullaby - I'm soo glad you are enjoying this! I hadn't really thought about a follow-up for Greg and Nick. I've been pondering something for Vartann. I kinda fell for him this story. (More with him in this chapter.) The epilogue (which should be up tomorrow after work) does allow room for a sequel, I guess I'll have to put my thinking cap on. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Nick found his way out of the manor and wandered the surrounding grounds until he found the pool area. Vartann was sitting under an umbrella, a tall glass of iced beverage in his hand. He nodded to Nick and indicated to an empty chair across the wooden table from him.

"Have a seat, Nick. It's a beautiful day. Not too hot yet and some gorgeous clouds in the sky."

Nick sat down and almost immediately a beautiful young woman walked out and place a tall, iced glass in front of him before turning and walking away as he murmured a thank you. Nick nodded at her and looked toward his table mate, asking, "How old is she, Vartann?"

Vartann met the dark brown eyes and smiled lazy grin. "You were brought up a proper Texan boy, Nick. You know it's not polite to ask a lady her age."

Nick kept his gaze on Vartann and answered matter of factly, "I didn't ask her, I asked you."

After a slight pause, Vartann nodded and responded, "I'm not sure exactly, I don't keep track of these things, but my closest guess is around sixty."

Nick gave a big grin and leaned back in his chair. "She looks damn good for sixty."

Vartann acknowledged his smile with one of his own, "Yeah, she does. Is that going to be a problem for you and Greg, Nick?"

He snorted, sitting back up straight. "Hell, when I'm eighty, I'm still gonna have a hot, young guy in my bed. How is that a problem for me, Vartann? I'm more worried about Greg wanting to share a bed with an eighty year old man, even if it is me."

Vartann laughed. "Greg will have plenty of time to get used to the fact that you're aging, Nick. I can't see that being a problem for him. He cares about you a great deal. He desired you before he even knew your gender, age, race, or looks. The fact that you followed him to Vegas means the world to him. I hope that the information you learned this morning is not going to change the way you view him, or any of us for that matter. I've come to respect you and I'm hoping that we can forge a friendship."

Nick met the other man's intent gaze. "I like the idea of being friends with you, Vartann. I came to appreciate you, Sara, and Warrick in the short time we've known each other. I'm happy to know that I've earned your respect and I want you to know the feeling's mutual."

Vartann nodded. "Right then." He gestured towards the house and the surrounding area. "I'm sure that you'll eventually get to know all the comings and goings around here, but is there anything you can think of that needs clarification?"

Nick looked over at the pool and after a considered thought said, "Gil and Catherine are married, right?" Vartann nodded. "When I talked to Gil earlier he mentioned not having to ever want to give up one memory of Catherine or Sara. So what exactly is going on between Gil and Sara, Vartann?"

Vartann looked at the younger man and after a pause replied, "It's a long story, Nick. But it's one you need to understand if you are planning on staying. Gil's dad was old school, 'arranged marriages' and all that. He arranged the marriage of Gil to Catherine in order to establish a bond with another family. Kind of what Ewing was trying to push with Greg back in Dallas. It was tough for them, hell for the entire family, at first, but they both got through the initial battles. They've been together for almost a hundred and fifty years. They love and respect each other even though they are not each other's soul mate.

Then about a hundred years ago Sara crossed paths with Gil. When they first sensed each other it was obvious to them both, and to Catherine, that they could not be apart. Soul mates are a hard thing to deny, Nick. The fact that Greg tried to keep you from harm's way by leaving you in Dallas showed Sara, Warrick and I how deeply he felt about you."

Nick swallowed hard. "But Catherine. How hard it must be for her…."

Vartann cut him off with a chuckle. "Don't worry about Catherine, Nick. About ten years after Gil met Sara, Catherine met her soul mate too. Gil allowed him to move in and the four of them have had an understanding ever since. I can't say I could live the way they do, but it works for them."

Nick looked at Vartann, the question lurking in his eyes. "It's no secret around here, Nick. Catherine and Warrick are very open about everything."

The Texan chuckled and shook his head. "Any other couplings I need to be aware of, Vartann?"

"No, the rest of the family is very monogamous, or single. I suspect a few may be marking time with one another until they encounter their soul mates, but if so they are very discreet and would never intrude on another couple."

Nick just smiled at the thought, but after a few moments a somber, almost pained, look came over his face.

"What is it, Nick?" asked Vartann, leaning in closer to the dark haired man.

Nick looked down at a spot on the cement between his feet. "Greg is next in line for Gil's position, right?" Vartann nodded slowly, but remained quiet as Nick raised his head and looked him in the eyes. "Gil is going to expect Greg to marry and produce an heir, isn't he?"

Vartann paused before answering, "Yes, I expect so, Nick. But Greg is young and I don't think Gil would ever push him into anything like his grandfather did to him. Gil is still considered fairly young, at least in the terms of our kind, and he is healthy. There is no need for Greg to have to consider producing an heir in the near future….," he paused again and then finished, "at least not in your lifetime."

-----------------

Greg stood at the window in his mother's suite, looking out to the pool area where Nick and Vartann were sitting. "He hasn't packed up and left yet," Greg whispered. "Not that he could pack, Riley took his suitcase to God knows where." His arms were clasped around his body, as he gently rocked back and forth, breathing shallow breaths.

"He's not going anywhere, Greg. He's processing. Give him time." Catherine put anarm around her son's waist and held him snug against her side as they both gazed out at the pool area and the men sitting there. Greg placed an arm around his mother's shoulders and rested his head on top of hers, sighing deeply.

"Your father said Vartann and Nick established a bond the night they sat awake in the hotel room waiting for your reinforcements. Vartann told Gil that he offered to answer any questions Nick had once he was told about the family. I'm guessing that Nick had some questions he'd rather ask a friend than the father of his beloved. That would not be the actions of a man wanting to flee, sweetheart."

Catherine and Greg continued to watch as the two men under the umbrella relaxed their postures and both turned to sit facing the pool. Greg noted that Nick had a smile on his face and suddenly he knew everything was going to be alright.

He turned to his mother and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. "It's going to be alright, it really is! I was so afraid he would not be able to deal with our…..our differences."

"I told you so, Greg." said his mother. "Let's both go down and talk to the kitchen staff. I think we should have a light lunch out by the pool."

Greg started down the hallway at a quick pace, trying to out distance Catherine by heading toward the outside door, rather than the kitchen. "Gregory!" his mother shouted in a commanding tone.

Greg stopped up short and turned towards his mother. "Greg, we WILL have lunch by the pool and I WILL get to spend some time getting to know Nick. I have already missed that opportunity for two meals. You will NOT drag him back up to your room for sex before lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

A huge pout formed on Greg's lips, but he restrained the urge to stomp his feet. "But Mom, we decided we wouldn't DO anything until he'd talked to Dad. Please!"

Catherine burst out laughing at her son, he'd tried this tactic many times before, but never in regards to sex. "Honey, you can wait until after lunch. I promise I'll keep all the house staff out of the north wing until supper." She held out her hand and Greg reluctantly walked toward her, taking her hand within his own. "Let's get lunch started, okay? I think we can find something that can be served cold. And quickly," she added with a chuckle, nudging Greg in the side.

"Thanks, Mom," said Greg. "I'm thinking fresh fruit is all we'll need. There's always a big bowl on the counter. I'll grab it and….."

Catherine shook her head and reasoned, "I'm thinking we'll need a little more than that, Greg. Don't want you or Nick to come up lacking before supper now do we?"

"Awwww, Mom….."

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter and I almost put the epilogue up with it, but decided to stretch it out one more day. Thanks for getting to this point!!!!


	13. Epilogue

AN: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

* * *

Epilogue

It had been Greg's intention to grab Nick's hand and drag him back up to their bedroom as soon as he had swallowed his last bite of lunch, but Nick had looked so relaxed sitting there talking with his parents, Sara, Warrick and Vartann. Greg was content to just sit there watching the changing expressions cross his soul mate's face. He'd never felt such peace.

His ears perked up when he realized the conversation had changed direction. He heard Nick say, "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer, Gil, but I'm not sure I want to go back out on the street as a beat cop. Do you think there may be any openings at the crime lab? I'm willing to learn on the job. What do you think, G?" he asked, turning to Greg and reaching for his hand. "Think you could stand to be around me 24/7 if we would get the same shift?"

"Oh, I think I could force myself to put up with you, Nicky" he answered with a smile, rubbing his thumb along Nick's wrist.

"I'm glad."

That simple statement made Greg want to weep. How lucky he was to have found Nick. It was only chance that had put both of them that close together in Dallas a few nights ago. Greg tightened his grip on Nick's hand.

"Since you are planning on staying here, Nick, what loose ends do you need to take care of in Dallas?" Gil asked.

Nick looked away from Greg reluctantly and turned back toward his mate's parents. "I need to put in my resignation. I called my shift commander before leaving Dallas yesterday morning to arrange for emergency family leave, but I'll need to put in my two weeks notice immediately. I can call him and send written confirmation in the mail."

"We have a fax machine here, if that makes it any easier, Nick."

"Thanks, Gil. It will. Then I need to pack up my personal belongings. The house is a rental, so that won't be a problem. The furniture and most of the household items have no special meaning for me, I'll probably call GoodWill to come pick them up."

"When you are ready to take care of everything at the house I'll send Warrick, Vartann and a couple of other family members with you on the jet to complete the task. Can't be too careful, Ewing might want retaliation against us, and you. Especially since Greg put you on display at the airfield."

Greg sat up straight and looked anxiously at his father," Did I put Nick in danger, Dad? Maybe he shouldn't leave the estate. He can't go back to Dallas!"

Everyone at the table grinned at the young man, but Sara was the first to speak, "Greg, I don't think Nick has a problem with what happened at the airport. He's probably in less danger now than he was everyday he went to work as a police officer. Gil is just being overprotective, aren't you, Gil?" she said, elbowing Greg's father in the ribs.

Gil looked his son in the eye and cocking his head to the side gave a small smile, "Guilty. Sorry Greg, didn't mean to make you worry. It's just when you get to the point where you are responsible for so many people you care about, your mind struggles against all worst case scenarios. We WILL send a team with Nick, however. If there is no danger in Dallas, at least the task will be completed quicker and he will be back that much sooner."

Greg nodded and looked to Nick for reassurance. The dark haired man stared at the caramel-colored eyes intensely before returning his gaze to Grissom. "Thank you for the protection, Gil. I won't have as many years with Greg as I would like, and I certainly don't want to take the chance of cutting my time with him any shorter."

There was silence at the table. Catherine turned her face into Warrick's shoulder and bit back a quiet sob as he pulled her close.

Nick quickly realized the import of his words and stammered, "I'm sorry, Catherine, I didn't mean to….."

Sara cut him off. "Nick, you and I have already had a discussion about pretense and how unnecessary and unproductive it is, I respect that you can discuss the situation openly. Don't ever feel the need to apologize for speaking the truth around us."

"Thanks, Sara. I guess I'm still trying to get my head around the whole situation. But if I put my foot in my mouth, please call me on it, okay?"

She nodded and leaned toward Gil, putting her head on his shoulder, "You can count on it, Stokes."

The atmosphere around the table felt different and Greg knew that the easy conversation of earlier was over. He looked over to Nick and saw his gaze was focused out towards the desert behind the main building of the estate. Greg glanced down at his hand still entwined with Nick's, and with a smile he stood, as the dark hair man turned to look at him.

Nick gave Greg a questioning look, his eyes hopeful. Greg gave Nick's hand a tug and pulled the broader man to his feet. With a nod to his family at the table, Greg started toward the house still holding his love's hand.

* * *

As the two men entered the bedroom, Greg turned to Nick and enveloped him in a hug. "You don't even know, Nicky. You can't even guess."

"Oh, I think I can, Greg. Never, ever felt this way about anyone my entire life."

Greg smiled and moved towards the bed when he noticed the CD case laying open, the discs bright against the navy comforter.

He turned back towards Nick and pointed to the case. "You owe me two songs, Nicky. I'm calling in my chips. How about you rock my ears before you rock my world?"

Nick crossed the floor and pulled Greg tight to his body, hissing, "Aren't you ever going to let me make you mine, G. You keep coming up with reasons to put me off."

"Ten minutes, fifteen tops, Nicky. I promise. Let me all the way in. Music's important to me. It's all I had to feed my soul until I found you two nights ago. Pick a couple, please." He placed the case into Nick's hands.

Nick flipped through the case and pulled two discs from their plastic sleeves. "They're not the same artist like yours were and their fairly new. But when I heard them all I could think about was wanting to have someone to hold and love in my life. I guess I've found that now and I'd like to share them with you, G."

Greg took the cds and moved to his entertainment system, placing them into the multidisc changer. He walked back and handed Nick the remote. "Anytime you're ready, Nicky." He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder.

Nick studied the remote and suddenly soft sounds filled the room.

Well, I know there's a reason

And I know there's a rhyme

We were meant to be together

That's why

We can roll with the punches

We can stroll hand in hand

And when I say its forever

You understand

That you're always in my heart

You're always on my mind

And when it all becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one that comes close to you

Could ever take your place

Cause only you can love me this way

I could've turned a different corner

I could've gone another place

But I'd a-never had this feeling

That I feel today Yeah

And you're always in my heart

You're always on my mind

When it all becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one that comes close to you

Could ever take your place

Cause only you can love me this way

Greg stroked his fingers across Nick's shoulder blades and down the center of his back. "I love it, Nicky. Who is it?"

"Keith Urban, Only You Can Love Me This Way."

"Got that right, cowboy. Ain't gonna be anyone else ever again but me." He pulled his head back slightly and ran his tongue down the exposed skin under Nick's ear. "Let's get to the second song. I'm getting a little impatient here."

Nick groaned and shifted his stance, "Maybe later…."

"Now, cowboy," commanded Greg in the same voice he had used at the airfield. "Push those buttons."

Nick smiled at the tone and felt his erection twitch when Greg uttered the same words he had spoke before pulling Nick up the steps into the jet. "Hurry up, I have plans tonight."

Quickly Nick made the required movements and then tossed the remote to the bed. He placed his thumbs in the belt loops of Greg's jeans and pulled him close as the lyrics of the second song began to play.

Don't move

Baby don't move

Awww look at you

I just want to take this in

The moonlight dancing off your skin

Our time. Let's take our time

I just want to look in your eyes

and catch my breath

Cuz I just got a feeling

This could be one of those memories

We want to hold on to, cling to,

one we can't forget

Baby, this could be our last first kiss

The thought of forever

What if this was that moment

That chance worth taking

History in the making

Inside, baby inside

Can you feel the butterflies?

Floating all around

Cuz I can sure feel them now

Tonight, maybe tonight

Is a start of a beautiful ride

That'll never end

And baby I've got a feeling

This could be one of those memories

We want to hold on to, cling to,

one we can't forget

Baby, this could be our last first kiss

The thought of forever

What if this was that moment

That chance worth taking

History in the making

Right here, right now

Holding you in my arms

This could be one of those memories

We want to hold on to, we want to cling to,

one we can't forget

Baby, this could be our last first kiss

The thought of forever

What if this was that moment

That chance worth taking

History in the making

The two men stood entwined, their bodies straining to make contact at every possible point. The only movement discernable was Greg's fingers as they threaded through Nick's dark hair. He moved a hand down to Nick's cheek and pulled his head back to that he could look into his lover's eyes and smiled, "That was awesome, Nick. I love that song."

"Yeah, it seems right to hear it while I'm holding you, G." Nick leaned forward and caught Greg's lower lip between his teeth and gave it a little tug.

Greg took a step back towards the bed, stopping when the back of his knees made contact with the mattress. He grinned at Nick and ran his finger along the man's jaw line. "How about we put that song on repeat, Nicky? I feel like making a little history with you, right now."

"Well, it's about time, G. If I thought you'd fall into bed because of a song, I would have punched those buttons back on that old jukebox after your first smile."

Greg grinned back at Nick. "Only for you, Nicky. Only for you."

* * *

AN: The second song is by Darius Rucker - History in the Making

Okay, if you got to this point, I want to thank you for taking this trip with me into my first fan fiction. I've spent my life making up stories in my head while trying to fall asleep at night, however, this is the first time I've ever been brave enough to write anything down, let alone post it.

It's funny that the music moved this story along, because before starting this little endeavor I had only previously listened to one of the four songs - Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi. I ran across the his other song while searching the net for inspiration during my lunch hour at work and fell in love. I ran out the next day and purchased the cd, playing it over and over as I created a little magic between two of my favorite guys. It just seems like the perfect combination of the two men.

The final two songs came to me via CMT as I struggled with the ending. I couldn't decided when in time to place the epilogue, but after hearing both songs I was sure I was making the correct choice. It's funny because I never listen to country music, but I'd definitely listen to it 24/7 for Nick.

I do want to note that I see the entire Lost Highway cd by Bon Jovi as "Greg and Nick's song". I imagine when Nick's time comes to leave Greg that they'll be listening to 'Seat Next to You' as they say their good-byes (sob). If you haven't heard the cd, I recommend it heartily. Thanks again!


	14. Follow Up

AN:

Just a quick note for anyone who followed this story. Thank you, thank you!

Just began a follow-up piece, Vartann's Memories, if anyone is interested. ;)


End file.
